Murder Coffee
by Sanashiya
Summary: Will Graham, étudiant, travaille dans un café que fréquente son professeur Hannibal Lecter, à qui il doit présenter un exposé crucial le lendemain à peine. Lorsque Will lui renverse sur les genoux le café qu'il a commandé, il sait déjà qu'il vient de ruiner toute sa carrière. Il n'imagine pas, cependant, qu'il vient de signer son arrêt de mort. Ou presque. [Août Collectif NONAME]
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Voici ma participation au challenge d'août du Collectif Noname, dont le thème était à choisir entre plusieurs :  
\- "Oups"  
\- "Faisons Semblant"  
\- " **Votre OTP se rencontre au lycée, à l'université, ou encore à la bibliothèque, ils peuvent être profs, ils peuvent être étudiants."  
** \- « — Non, ce qui est injuste c'est que je ne puisse pas te sortir toutes les phrases bien acides que j'avais préparées. Je pars parce que tu m'as oublié, je boude, je rumine ma rancœur et, quand tu arrives, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Tu es là et je suis heureux. C'est tout et c'est injuste. »

J'ai choisi le troisième parce que je voulais écrire une relation prof-élève, voilà. Et comme c'est moi, n'oublions pas de fourrer avec ça le Coffee Shop AU qui va bien.

Je vais aussi tenter une nouvelle expérience, à savoir "l'écriture en temps réel", autrement dit, je n'écris pas mes chapitres longtemps à l'avance. On verra bien ce que ça donne (à mon avis, des délais faramineux, m'enfin!) Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans une review, votre enthousiasme sera probablement la clé de ma motivation !

Aussi, kassedédi à **Nalou** qui n'a pas hésité un seul instant à me harceler sur l'idée d'une relation prof-élève. J'espère que ça te plaira !

Et pour vous autres lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre dans le Collectif si l'envie vous en prend, je parraine au besoin !

Note : vu que je l'écris au jour le jour, le rating risque de changer au cours de la fic... (si les personnages coopèrent. Sinon, non.)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Ses doigts tremblaient. Les mains crispées sur ses feuilles, une peur innommable au ventre, il entendit son nom résonner dans l'amphithéâtre.

\- L'exposé du jour nous est présenté par Will Graham. Mr Graham, merci de vous avancer sur l'estrade.

Pendant quelques instants, Will crut qu'il allait se mettre à vomir de nervosité. Il prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un regard à sa colocataire Beverly assise à côté de lui, qui lui offrit en réponse un petit sourire navré qui ne lui était d'aucun secours, puis observa la cinquantaine d'élèves réunis dans la pièce et le professeur qui se tenait debout sur l'estrade avant de se lever. Le bruit de ses pas sur les marches de bois résonna dans le silence de l'amphithéâtre, et Will arriva devant l'estrade, où se tenait Hannibal Lecter, les mains derrière le dos, l'observant d'un air indéchiffrable.

Will déglutit, et après cinq longues secondes de silence, Hannibal lui montra de la main le pupitre professoral, placé au milieu de l'estrade.

\- Vous avez une demi-heure, Mr. Graham.

Un sourire glacial naquit sur le coin droit de sa lèvre, et Will comprit qu'il était complètement fichu.

Tout ça à cause d'une horrible, horrible maladresse.

.

 ** _La veille, 8h13, Café "Dolce"_**

 ** _._**

 _Avec horreur, Will contempla la tâche brune qui grandissait sur le magnifique costume crème à fines lignes rouges d'Hannibal Lecter._

Non _, pensa-t-il._ NON.

 _Dans la vie, il y avait certaines gaffes bénignes, dont on pouvait rire ensuite, lorsqu'on les racontait quelques années plus tard. Et puis, il y avait les énormes conneries, celles qui pouvaient aller jusqu'à impacter votre future vie professionnelle._

 _Dans ce cas précis, elle tombait dans la deuxième catégorie._

 _Will n'arrivait plus à penser, incapable de réfléchir aux conséquences – désastreuses – que cette tasse de café renversée aurait sur son avenir. Si encore il s'agissait d'un client banal, Will aurait pu bafouiller des excuses à profusion, offrir un scone en dédommagement, et s'en sortir avec peut-être un avertissement, si l'affaire remontait aux oreilles de son manager._

 _Mais l'homme n'était pas un client banal. C'était le docteur Hannibal Lecter, son nouveau professeur de psychologie criminologique à l'université._

 _Will n'était même pas certain que le docteur Lecter connaisse son nom ou son visage. Certes, la rentrée avait eu lieu trois mois plus tôt, mais il assistait toujours à ses cours au fond de l'amphithéâtre, et n'était jamais resté ensuite pour discuter avec lui. Lui-même ne connaissait pas grand-chose de Lecter, à part que c'était un bon professeur de psychologie (tous les psychiatres n'étaient pas de bons pédagogues ; lui, il l'était), qu'il était incroyablement canon pour son âge (quarante à quarante-cinq ans, jugeait Will), et qu'il venait parfois boire son expresso matinal dans le petit café proche de l'université où Will travaillait. Le professeur Lecter n'avait jamais paru le reconnaître jusqu'ici, et Will s'en contentait très bien. Il aurait aimé que ça continue._

 _Malheureusement, il venait de lui renverser sa tasse de café brûlant sur les genoux, et il ne pensait pas s'aventurer trop loin en supposant que ça augurait mal pour le très important exposé qu'il devait présenter dans sa classe le lendemain à peine._

«Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde, Graham.»

 _\- Je… Je suis horriblement désolé, marmonna-t-il en évitant le regard de Lecter. Je vais chercher des serviettes…_

 _\- Le mal est déjà fait, répondit le docteur._

 _Son ton glacial traversa le cœur de Will comme un pic à glace. Il bafouilla :_

 _\- Je… Je paierai les frais de pressing…_

 _C'était un costume qui devait probablement valoir le double de son salaire mensuel, et Will était conscient qu'un aller-retour du vêtement chez le pressing l'empêcherait très certainement de manger pendant un mois entier ; néanmoins, si ça pouvait apaiser la colère du professeur qui allait juger son travail le lendemain, ça valait le coup de proposer._

 _En vain – Hannibal se leva brutalement, la tâche de café horriblement visible sur toute la cuisse droite, et quelques éclaboussures sur la gauche. Son irritation trahie par un petit mouvement convulsif de sa mâchoire, il répondit sèchement :_

 _\- C'est un costume qui ne se lave qu'à sec, et je suppose qu'à ce stade, il est irrécupérable._

 _\- Je… Je…_

 _\- Merci de votre sollicitude, mais je m'en sortirai tout seul, dit finalement l'homme d'une voix cassante, avant de ramasser ses affaires et de sortir à grands pas du café. La boutique venait de perdre un client, et Will venait de perdre toutes ses chances de réussir un jour dans le domaine de la psychologie._

.

 ** _Aujourd'hui, 14h07, Faculté Johns Hopkins_**

.

Will déglutit (ce qui était une idée fabuleusement mauvaise quand on avait la gorge aussi sèche et qu'on n'avait pas prévu de bouteille d'eau pour un exposé d'une demi-heure).

\- En conclusion, termina-t-il d'une voix rauque, le Chesapeake Ripper tombe dans une catégorie à part, et aucun profil psychologique ne pourra être établi tant qu'on persistera à vouloir le faire rentrer dans des cases préétablies.

Il y eut un silence pour saluer la fin de son exposé, puis quelques élèves se mirent à applaudir ; et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé, Will osa lever les yeux vers Hannibal Lecter (habillé aujourd'hui d'un costume sombre, peut-être pour éviter les taches inopportunes?). Il s'attendait à voir une expression d'intense mépris ou de sadisme à peine voilé sur ses traits, et attendit, lorsque les applaudissements se turent, la sentence qui ne tarderait pas à tomber comme une guillotine.

C'était _tellement_ bête de voir toutes ses recherches réduites à néant par une simple tasse de café. Will avait travaillé pendant trois mois sur cet exposé, depuis le jour de la rentrée, à vrai dire, lorsque Hannibal Lecter avait assigné les thèmes et qu'il était tombé sur le plus difficile, " _Analyse psychologique d'un tueur en série encore en liberté : le Chesapeake Ripper_ ". Beverly avait écopé de John Wayne Gacy, le clown tueur, et Will l'avait suppliée d'échanger avec lui ; l'avantage de Gacy, c'était qu'il était déjà mort, et que c'était toujours plus simple quand le criminel qu'on présentait en exposé ne risquait pas de venir vous achever s'il n'était pas d'accord avec votre vision des choses.

Beverly, bien entendu, n'avait rien voulu entendre, et Will s'était résigné à se plonger dans ses recherches : quitte à faire un travail dangereux, autant le faire bien. Il avait tiré du FBI et de diverses sources tout ce qu'il pouvait tirer, allant jusqu'à parfois enquêter lui-même chez les familles des victimes, et avait monté son propre profil psychologique du tueur en série connu sous le nom de Chesapeake Ripper, qui défrayait la chronique tous les deux ou trois ans, pendant quelques semaines, avant de retomber dans une période d'inactivité.

En l'occurrence, ça faisait un an depuis son dernier meurtre ; Will avait encore une petite marge de sécurité. Et assez étrangement, en cet instant, alors qu'il se tenait sur l'estrade, Hannibal Lecter assis au premier rang à prendre des notes, l'idée de se faire assassiner, démembrer et mettre en scène par le Chesapeake Ripper ne lui paraissait plus si effrayante que ça, comparée à la possibilité de se faire misérablement saquer par le professeur sur qui il avait renversé du café la veille.

Pourtant, lorsqu'Hannibal Lecter se leva, la phrase ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

\- Merci pour cet exposé, Mr. Graham. Je vous invite à venir me retrouver dans mon bureau après la fin du cours afin que nous puissions en discuter plus longuement.

Incrédule, Will oublia de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, et plongea dans les pupilles ambrées d'Hannibal Lecter.

\- E-Entendu, bafouilla-t-il.

Ce n'était pas la procédure habituelle. Les cours du docteur Lecter se déroulaient toujours de la même façon : sur deux heures, la première demi-heure était consacrée aux exposés, et l'heure et demie restante était pour le cours en lui-même. À la fin d'un exposé, Hannibal Lecter prenait dix minutes pour rendre son jugement, donnait généralement une note, et expliquait à l'élève les points faibles et les points forts de ses recherches.

Il n'invitait pas les élèves dans son bureau après les cours.

Tout en se demandant si c'était de bon ou de mauvais augure, Will remonta les marches, et retourna s'installer à côté de Beverly, qui se pencha aussitôt vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Incroyable, ton exposé ! chuchota-t-elle.

\- Reste à voir si Lecter pensera la même chose, soupira Will.

\- Il ne pourra pas te saquer après ça. Impossible.

\- Je lui ai _renversé du café sur les genoux hier_. J'ai flingué son costume à _deux mille balles._ Bon exposé ou pas, s'il peut me saquer, crois-moi, il ne se gênera pas.

Beverly haussa les épaules, et Will allait lui répéter une nouvelle fois en détails la façon dont Hannibal Lecter l'avait horriblement rembarré la veille, lorsque la voix de son professeur, teintée comme toujours d'un accent étranger extrêmement séduisant, appela son nom une nouvelle fois.

\- Mr. Graham, vous êtes certainement soulagé de vous être débarrassé de votre exposé, mais je vous demande de rester silencieux, afin que ceux qui s'intéressent _réellement_ au cours puissent en apprendre quelque chose.

Will sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Il hocha la tête lentement, et lorsque l'attention d'Hannibal se dirigea sur quelqu'un d'autre, il poussa un profond soupir de désespoir.

\- Je suis _fichu._

.oOo.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, une heure trente plus tard, Will fut tenté de s'échapper en douce, caché dans le flot des autres élèves qui remontaient les escaliers vers la sortie de l'amphithéâtre, et de quitter la faculté sans passer par le bureau d'Hannibal Lecter ; mais bien évidemment, l'homme devina ses intentions avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de songer à les exécuter, et lança :

\- Mr. Graham, rendez-vous dans mon bureau.

Pour la millième fois de la journée, Will étouffa un soupir, et Beverly lui tapa sur l'épaule en signe de compassion. Une fois sortis de l'amphithéâtre, la lumière du jour cruelle pour leurs pupilles, Will poussa un grognement.

\- Stupide café ! Ce soir, je donne ma démission.

\- Et tu te retrouves sans boulot pour payer tes études, fit remarquer Beverly. Et peut-être sans autre possibilité d'avenir, si Lecter décide de te saquer.

\- Merci pour ton optimisme, Beverly, grinça Will.

Elle avait raison, c'était ça le pire. Le café serait peut-être la seule chose qu'il resterait à Will une fois que Lecter en aurait fini avec lui. Il poussa un autre profond soupir, en se demandant si ça valait vraiment la peine d'y aller.

\- Ton exposé était génial, Will, insista Beverly. Bien plus intéressant que tous les autres.

\- Je suis tombé sur un tueur plus intéressant que les autres, répondit Will d'un ton abattu. Le pire, Bev, c'était que c'était passionnant de chercher à en savoir plus sur lui, tu vois ? C'était un travail fascinant, et Lecter, je trouve ses putains de cours fascinants – sauf que maintenant que j'ai renversé cette putain de tasse de café sur lui, je n'ai plus une seule chance.

Ce fut à cet instant, et à l'aide du regard écarquillé de Beverly, que Will se rendit compte qu'Hannibal Lecter se tenait juste derrière lui, à la porte de l'amphithéâtre, et qu'il venait manifestement de tout entendre. Will sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir le corps et s'attendit à une sentence immédiate, mais l'homme se contenta de jeter à Will un regard comme toujours impénétrable.

\- Vous venez avec moi, Mr. Graham ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Hannibal Lecter commença à s'éloigner, et Will jeta un regard à Beverly, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Courage, murmura-t-elle. Je vais acheter des pots de glace au caramel pour te remonter le moral ce soir quand tu seras rentré.

\- Prends le format familial, marmonna Will d'un ton lugubre avant d'emboîter le pas au docteur Lecter.

Son bureau n'avait rien de remarquable, à part la quantité phénoménale de livres qui débordaient des bibliothèques placées le long des murs. La plupart étaient en anglais, mais certains étaient en français, en allemand, et même, remarqua Will, en russe et en japonais.

Lecter lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans la chaise en face du bureau, et Will s'installa, mal à l'aise.

\- Professeur, commença-t-il, je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ navré pour hier, c'était un accident…

Une lueur d'irritation apparut dans le regard du docteur, et Will se maudit d'avoir ramené le sujet sur le tapis une nouvelle fois – mais l'instant d'après, elle avait déjà disparu.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir, Mr. Graham.

\- Je suppose que ça a tout de même un lien, ne put s'empêcher de dire Will.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous cherchez une façon polie de me dire que je ne suis plus le bienvenu dans votre cours. Je comprends. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de me le dire de façon polie, vous savez, je m'y attends depuis hier.

Lecter l'observa silencieusement pendant un instant, si intensément que Will eut l'impression qu'un faisceau lumineux venait de se braquer sur lui, puis un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, Mr. Graham, quand je vous ai vu descendre l'escalier de l'amphithéâtre tout à l'heure, et que je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez l'étudiant qui, en plus d'avoir ruiné mon costume préféré, m'a infligé une brûlure au premier degré sur la cuisse hier à peine, je ne donnais pas cher de votre carrière, quoi que vous ayez eu l'intention d'entreprendre.

La respiration de Will se bloqua dans sa poitrine – il ne s'attendait pas à voir ses pires craintes confirmées aussi ouvertement.

\- Néanmoins, continua Lecter calmement, votre exposé était absolument brillant. Et vous devez certainement commencer à me connaître, Mr. Graham, vous savez que je ne suis pas prompt aux compliments.

Will hocha lentement la tête – n'importe qui le savait. Hannibal Lecter distribuait les critiques plus souvent que les louanges.

\- Donc, vous n'allez pas me renvoyer de votre cours ? demanda-t-il, plein d'un nouvel espoir.

\- Non, je ne vous renverrai pas.

Sous le coup de la joie, Will faillit se lever et le serrer dans ses bras, une envie aussi déplacée que surprenante – il n'avait jamais été du genre tactile. Plutôt tout l'inverse. Il croisa les tibias et intercala ses doigts, posés sur ses cuisses, attendant patiemment la suite.

\- Je dois dire que votre profil psychologique du Chesapeake Ripper était tout à fait novateur, dit Lecter, et m'a fortement impressionné. Vous avez réussi à utiliser les sources disponibles tout en séparant votre point de vue du leur, et vous offrez un nouveau regard dont le FBI aurait bien besoin.

\- Merci ? dit Will d'un ton incertain.

\- Votre exposé mérite la note maximale, dit Lecter.

Cette fois, Will sentit son cœur s'arrêter, et fixa le docteur, bouche bée.

\- La note… maximale ? Malgré le café et la brûlure au premier degré ?

Un autre sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Lecter, et il inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Je suis prêt à passer l'éponge sur le café et la brûlure. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

\- Je vous écoute…

\- Vous devez présenter un mémoire, cette année, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- En quelle matière ?

\- Celle dans laquelle je veux me spécialiser, répondit Will. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment choisi, mais je penchais pour la vôtre… avant le café.

\- Oubliez le café. Voici ce que je vous propose : faites votre mémoire sur le Chesapeake Ripper. Votre exposé n'a fait que gratter la surface ; je serais curieux de voir ce que vous pourriez trouver en y consacrant plus de temps.

\- Mais… C'est un sujet dangereux, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Will. Il est encore en liberté, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Je n'ai pas envie d'attirer son attention sur moi.

Pendant un instant, Hannibal Lecter resta silencieux, son regard braqué sur Will comme celui d'un aigle sur sa proie. Puis il hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Bien sûr, c'est à vous de prendre la décision. Mais si ça vous intéresse, je vous propose de superviser votre travail en tant que Maître de Recherches.

\- Maître de Recherches ? répéta Will, ahuri.

La rédaction de son mémoire n'était pas censée commencer avant le début du semestre suivant, mais Will savait que la plupart des élèves de son cursus commençaient déjà à rechercher un superviseur ; c'était une tâche notoirement difficile, d'autant que certains professeurs, comme Hannibal Lecter, refusaient tout net de prendre des élèves sous leur aile.

Et voilà qu'il offrait ses services à Will.

\- Réfléchissez-y, dit Hannibal en voyant que Will ne répondait pas. Je ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate. Mais votre exposé était très intéressant, et j'ai déjà consulté avec le FBI sur l'affaire du Chesapeake Ripper. Je pense que nous pourrions mutuellement bénéficier d'une collaboration.

Will aurait aimé pouvoir prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, d'examiner la situation sous tous ses angles, afin de pouvoir peut-être refuser, en fonction de la dangerosité du projet ; mais, et il en revenait toujours à la même chose, il avait _renversé du café_ sur l'homme assis devant lui. S'il disait non, peut-être qu'Hannibal Lecter reverrait ses notes à la baisse, ou l'empêcherait de venir assister à ses cours, et Will avait déjà imaginé tous les scénarios catastrophiques qui découleraient de cette possibilité.

Concrètement : il n'avait pas le choix.

Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était une opportunité inespérée.

\- J'accepte, finit-il par dire. Merci de votre proposition.

Hannibal se leva de sa chaise de bureau, une expression de satisfaction inscrite sur ses traits.

\- Parfait, dit-il gaiement. Vous avez besoin d'un Maître de Recherche, et je déteste laisser filer mes élèves les plus brillants. J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble, Will.

Il tendit la main vers Will, qui la serra, ébahi ; puis fouilla dans le tiroir de son bureau pour lui donner sa carte de visite _personnelle_ , avec, inscrits dessus, son numéro de téléphone fixe, de téléphone portable, son adresse email personnelle et même l'adresse de sa maison, qui se trouvait au 5, Chandler Square, Baltimore, Maryland – un quartier plutôt cossu, ce qui n'était pas étonnant.

\- Nous continuerons à nous voir en cours, je suppose, dit Hannibal avant son départ, mais n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous en avez besoin, et faites-moi signe quand vous serez prêt à démarrer les recherches. Nous pourrons en parler ensemble et décider dans quelle direction les orienter.

Éperdu de reconnaissance, Will bredouilla des remerciements avant de sortir du bureau, complètement ébahi par l'entretien, qui s'était déroulé à l'inverse de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

À peine la carte de visite rangée, il dégaina son téléphone, oublié comme toujours au fond de son sac. Beverly avait pris une photo d'un gros pot de glace et la lui avait envoyée. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, et répondit :

 _Oublie la glace au caramel, je crois qu'on va plutôt sortir le champagne._

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà. Si vous avez aimé, dites-le moi dans une review ! C'est fou comme elles font monter la motivation en flèche...


	2. Chapter 2

Chers tous, merci infiniment pour vos reviews, favs, follows, etc. Je suis bluffée par l'accueil qu'a reçu ce premier chapitre et j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi.

Comme vous étiez nombreux à être en anonychoux, je vous réponds ici !

 **Fannibal** : Merci ! Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre, mais sur le long terme je sais pas combien il y en aura. ^^  
 **Artemis** : ah mais vous m'avez boosté ma motivation à bloc là, quel accueil !  
 **Ptitanonymous** : Ouais, j'aime bien aussi l'idée d'un Will craintif, plus intimidé aussi, pas encore devenu la grande gueule toujours en train de râler de la série, la bleusaille quoi, mais avec le potentiel de devenir un désagréable asocial en fond.  
 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup !  
 **Elizabeth Snape** : Mouahahaha, une sacrée collaboration ça va être! Hannibal pourra lui fournir des infos de première main mfufufu.

Et merci à vous autres mes petits enregistrés, Sinwen, Titou Douh, Nalou, PaperPellet, MiLady Street, Yao, Ellenmenel, Maeva Cerise, Clélia, Laukaz, Eiko !

Voici donc le chapitre 2. Je vous rappelle que j'écris cette fic en tant qu'expérience, au jour le jour, sans plan, et que donc je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui s'y passera ni combien de chapitres elle fera.

Et que du coup, votre soutien constitue une ÉNORMISSIME part de ma motivation. Love sur vous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

.oOo.

Hannibal Lecter, il l'admettait lui-même, n'avait pas le pardon facile. Témoin, par exemple, l'employée de la poste qu'il avait tuée la semaine dernière à peine pour une bévue qu'elle avait commise trois ans et demi plus tôt – car non seulement Hannibal Lecter n'avait pas le pardon facile, mais il avait la mémoire longue, et une patience infinie quand il s'agissait d'attendre le bon moment pour commettre un meurtre.

Will Graham ne serait pas mort tout de suite. Hannibal aurait attendu quelques mois, ou plus probablement quelques années, assez longtemps pour qu'il ne soit plus dans sa classe et que le fil soit suffisamment difficile à remonter. Et dans trois, quatre ans, il serait revenu le voir, et Will Graham l'aurait certainement regardé d'un air surpris, mais pas méfiant, et il n'aurait pas vu venir le chiffon imbibé de chloroforme sous son nez. Hannibal aurait attendu qu'il se réveille, qu'il prenne la pleine mesure de sa situation, attaché à une chaise, ou à une pilier, et c'était là qu'aurait commencé le travail. Il lui aurait d'abord enlevé la peau des cuisses, pour se venger de la brûlure qu'il avait dû soigner avec une triple dose de biafine. Puis il lui aurait découpé les lèvres, pour le punir de ses excuses si misérables, et il lui aurait tranché les mains, pour ne plus avoir à subir leur maladresse. Et enfin, il lui aurait extirpé les yeux des orbites, pour contempler son regard effaré encore un instant, et il les aurait dissous dans un gobelet d'acide.

Quant au reste de son corps, il était jeune et en bonne santé ; Hannibal aurait fait une fantastique tourte avec son foie, de délicieux émincés de poumons à la poêle flambés à l'armagnac sur leur lit de pommes de terre nouvelles, et avec son cœur, il aurait fait des brochettes au poivron et oignons blancs.

Hannibal avait déjà tout prévu, et en rentrant chez lui, une fois la rage passée, il s'était autorisé un petit sourire réjoui à l'idée du festin qu'il ferait de ce petit serveur aux deux mains gauches.

Puis Will avait descendu les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre.

Jusque la veille, le garçon qui se tenait devant lui n'était personne, juste une tête parmi ses étudiants – une _jolie_ tête, il fallait l'admettre, qui n'était pas sans évoquer un de ces éphèbes des tableaux de la Renaissance, et c'était peut-être un peu pour cette raison qu'Hannibal, après la surprise de découvrir un de ses élèves travaillant dans un café (et celle encore plus étonnante d'y consommer un expresso loin d'être imbuvable), avait décidé de fréquenter le _Dolce_ sur une base régulière. Inconsciemment, ses doigts avaient commencé à esquisser le jeune homme et ses boucles, et il n'avait pas tenté de s'en empêcher.

Puis, malheureusement pour lui, de muse, il était passé au statut "d'imbécile qui est incapable de transporter une tasse de café sans la renverser".

 _Will Graham_ , par contre, était un nom qu'il n'associait à aucun visage, mais auquel il portait déjà de l'estime, car il rendait des devoirs absolument passionnants, d'une lucidité et d'une finesse bien supérieure à celle de ses autres élèves, toutes classes confondues. Hannibal s'était déjà réjoui, quelques semaines plus tôt, en réalisant que c'était ce «Will Graham» si intéressant qui avait écopé de l'exposé sur le Chesapeake Ripper.

Par conséquent, lorsque Will Graham avait descendu les marches, et qu'Hannibal s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de son bel éphèbe aux mains horriblement maladroites, il avait poussé un soupir de dépit. Quel dommage de devoir tuer un esprit si brillant ! Mais tant pis. Une fois qu'il prenait ses décisions, il ne revenait jamais dessus.

Puis Will avait commencé son exposé, et il avait fallu à Hannibal approximativement quatre minutes et trente-deux secondes pour changer d'avis.

Hannibal n'avait même pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti (ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement). Les nombreuses recherches de Will et le travail qu'il avait accompli en amont, ses enquêtes personnelles, son plan découpé très intelligemment, tout avait concouru à impressionner son professeur ; mais le plus époustouflant, c'était la justesse, la subtilité de ses réflexions, la profondeur de ses théories, le discernement incroyable de son profil psychologique. Hannibal, qui s'attendait à entendre sur lui-même ce que la presse avait dit et redit, au mieux, eut l'impression de se retrouver disséqué, expliqué, exposé à la vue de tous. Will Graham semblait comprendre ses motivations mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, mieux que Jack Crawford lui-même, qui était pourtant le chef du Bureau des Sciences Comportementales du FBI et l'enquêteur chargé de cette affaire.

Émincés de poumons, brochettes de cœur – il avait tout oublié. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait retiré un nom de son Rolodex mental. Will Graham ne serait pas mangé – ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Il serait d'abord observé et analysé de près ; et pour ça, une seule solution : il fallait qu'Hannibal devienne son maître de recherches. Il avait eu envie de lui dire, lorsque Will exprima ses réticences à l'idée d'attirer l'attention du Chesapeake Ripper, qu'elle était déjà tournée vers lui comme le faisceau d'une lampe de 5000 watts, mais qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui que cette attention soit positive ou négative. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas formulé sa pensée à haute voix.

Aussi était-il d'une humeur remarquable depuis l'exposé ; il avait supporté presque sans broncher ses patients les plus ennuyeux, y compris Franklyn Froideveaux et son amour pour Michael Jackson, qui le faisait grincer des dents en temps normal. Il esquissait Will sur tous ses dessins, traçant ses boucles de cheveux affectueusement, et avait même sorti de son palais mental tous les devoirs que Will lui avait rendus afin de les relire – il les y avait soigneusement stockés lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point ils étaient bons.

Il avait donné à Will sa carte de visite personnelle ; malheureusement, celui-ci n'avait ni téléphoné, ni envoyé de mail. Il avait donc attendu avec une impatience terrible le prochain cours où il le verrait ; comble de malchance, ce jour-là, Will ne lui avait fait qu'un simple signe de tête après la fin des cours avant de s'éclipser à toute allure.

Est-ce qu'il pressentait déjà le prédateur chez Hannibal ? L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

(Mais en l'occurrence, elle ne l'arrangeait pas entièrement non plus.)

Deux semaines plus tard, et toujours sans nouvelles, Hannibal décida donc d'aller chercher Will, puisque celui-ci ne venait pas à lui. Il dirigea ses pas vers le _Dolce_ , qui n'était situé qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons du campus de l'université, et entra.

Le regard ébahi que lui lança Will lorsqu'il le remarqua valait bien tout l'or du monde. Il s'installa à sa table habituelle, et attendit. Moins de vingt secondes plus tard, Will arrivait à ses côtés, sans même un bloc-notes en main pour prendre sa commande – Hannibal avait depuis longtemps remarqué qu'il mémorisait tout.

\- Docteur Lecter, dit Will d'une voix incertaine. Quelle surprise de vous revoir ici. Je note que vous avez mis un costume clair… J'espère que vous êtes conscient du risque que vous prenez.

Hannibal coula un regard amusé vers son costume bleu ciel accompagné d'une chemise écrue, et sourit en relevant les yeux vers Will.

\- J'ai foi en vous, Will.

À présent, la maladresse du café, qui lui avait semblé si impardonnable quelques jours plus tôt, n'était plus qu'une broutille, qui s'effaçait devant l'esprit brillant de Will.

\- Comme d'habitude, un expresso à la mousse de lait d'amande, une demi-cuillère de sucre de canne ?

\- Exactement.

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Le _Dolce_ n'était pas une chaîne comme ces _Starbucks_ ou _Tully's Coffee_ qu'Hannibal abhorrait. Il était tenu par un particulier qui importait ses cafés lui-même, et bien qu'ils ne soient pas aussi bons que ceux d'Hannibal (en toute modestie, c'était impossible), ils étaient tout à fait passables, et une agréable alternative quand Hannibal n'avait pas sa machine sous la main.

Et d'autant plus agréable à présent que le jeune homme qui s'était d'un coup hissé au plus haut rang de sa liste de personnes intéressantes y travaillait.

Lorsque Will lui apporta son café, il semblait nerveux, mais il ne le renversa pas et le posa sur la table sans dégâts, comme c'était toujours le cas habituellement, en dehors de leur petite mésaventure de la fois dernière. Hannibal lui offrit un sourire.

\- Vous avez cinq minutes, Will ?

\- Euh, je… Je dois travailler, répondit Will, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais je termine mon service dans un quart d'heure.

Ce qui était précisément la raison pour laquelle Hannibal était arrivé à cette heure-ci.

\- Venez discuter avec moi lorsque vous aurez terminé.

Il avait pris soin de formuler son ordre d'un ton suffisamment avenant pour mettre Will devant l'impossibilité de refuser, et celui-ci hocha la tête, embarrassé, avant de retourner servir ses clients.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Will, qui avait enlevé son tablier, venait s'installer en face de lui.

\- Vous voulez un café ? demanda Hannibal.

\- Oh, bafouilla Will, ne vous embêtez pas, ça ira…

Hannibal leva la main vers une serveuse. Ce fut Abigail, une des collègues de Will, qui vint les servir ; malgré tout son professionnalisme, elle jeta un regard surpris à Will, qui donnait l'impression d'essayer de se cacher sous ses boucles.

\- Un americano sans sucre saveur noisette, s'il vous plaît.

Abigail hocha la tête et adressa un petit sourire à Will avant de retourner préparer la commande ; Will, lui, observa Hannibal d'un air intrigué.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est comme ça que je bois mon café ?

\- Un coup de chance, répondit Hannibal (qui l'avait vu choisir la boisson en question à un distributeur dans l'université trois jours plus tôt). Je suis venu vous parler de votre mémoire.

Will hocha la tête et raidit les épaules. Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Pas la peine d'être si nerveux, je ne vais pas vous manger.

 _Du moins, pas tout de suite_ , ajouta-t-il aussitôt _in petto._ Will, étrangement, ne se détendit pas.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je… J'ai l'impression que vous placez beaucoup d'espoirs en moi, avoua Will.

Oh, s'il savait.

\- …Et je ne suis pas certain d'être à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez…

\- J'attends de vous que vous fassiez du bon travail, Will, répondit Hannibal, et je suis sûr que vous ne me décevrez pas, quoi que vous me rendrez. À moins, bien sûr, que vous ne souhaitiez revenir sur votre décision et ne pas faire votre thèse sur le Chesapeake Ripper. Vous en avez tout à fait le droit.

Il en avait le droit, mais Hannibal espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne le ferait pas ; sinon, il devrait avoir recours à des techniques beaucoup plus retorses pour pouvoir observer son brillant esprit, et beaucoup plus évidentes ; trop, peut-être, pour quelqu'un comme Will.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, se hâta de répondre Will. J'ai juste du mal à me faire à l'idée. Vous savez, Dr Lecter, vous êtes connu pour toujours refuser de prendre les élèves sous votre direction, même lorsqu'ils ne vous ont pas renversé de café sur les genoux. Je suppose que j'ai juste du mal à croire à ma chance.

Ou à sa malchance, songea Hannibal, selon ce qu'il ressortirait de leur relation. Néanmoins, pour le rassurer, il décida de laisser transparaître un peu (juste un peu) de l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis l'exposé.

\- Vous êtes un élève brillant, Will, comme j'en vois rarement, et par égoïsme sans doute, j'ai envie de vous garder dans mes filets. Ceci étant dit, je pense être capable de vous aider à améliorer votre esprit analytique et votre discernement. Vous n'avez aucune obligation envers moi ; vous pouvez tout à fait refuser. Simplement, ma proposition me semblait être dans votre intérêt.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Will, pensif.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Will sembla se perdre dans le néant de la surface de son café, et Hannibal, en bon psychiatre, comprit qu'il ne devait pas le brusquer. Lorsque Will releva la tête, il lui offrit un demi-sourire embarrassé.

\- À vrai dire, je suis heureux que vous m'ayez proposé ce projet. Je ne me serais pas lancé dedans tout seul, mais le Chesapeake Ripper est un tueur si différent des autres.

Hannibal se pencha légèrement sur la table, attentif.

\- Je n'avais qu'une demi-heure lors de mon exposé, continua Will sans remarquer la pleine et entière attention portée sur lui. Je n'ai pas pu en dire beaucoup… Mais il y aurait eu matière. Vous croyez que vous pourriez m'obtenir un accès aux dossiers du FBI ? ajouta-t-il en levant vers lui un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit prudemment Hannibal. Mais j'ai consulté avec un agent du FBI pour établir un profil psychologique lors d'une autre affaire. Peut-être qu'il m'autorisera un accès partiel à certains dossiers.

\- Pour l'instant, je tire mes informations de ce que je trouve dans la presse, admit Will, et il n'y a pas souvent grand-chose. Pas de photos de meurtres, pas de données médico-légales. Le seul site qui propose plus d'informations reste _Tattlecrime_ , mais dans ce cas, le problème qui se pose est le suivant : avec tant de données, impossible de faire le tri entre ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas.

\- Sur _Tattlecrime_ , c'est souvent la deuxième solution, répondit Hannibal en masquant à peine sa froideur.

S'il n'avait pas encore assassiné et mangé Freddie Lounds, rédactrice principale du site, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé d'occasion appropriée pour le faire, car ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Son seul nom faisait courir un frisson de répulsion le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Il faudrait donc que j'aie accès à une source plus sûre, continua Will. Je ne peux pas présenter un mémoire basé sur des rumeurs et des théories. Il me faut des faits, solides et vérifiés. Il faudrait que je puisse étudier les anciennes affaires en détail.

\- Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous procurer les dossiers, promit Hannibal. Si vous êtes certain de vouloir en faire votre sujet.

\- Oui, répondit Will calmement. Pour être honnête, lorsque vous me l'avez proposé, j'étais nerveux – et je le suis toujours. Après tout, c'est dangereux… Le Chesapeake Ripper est toujours en liberté. Bien sûr, il y a peu de chances qu'il lise mon dossier, je ne suis qu'un simple étudiant… mais le risque existe.

Hannibal resta silencieux, l'image même de l'innocence inscrite sur ses traits.

\- Mais malgré tout, ajouta Will, c'est un sujet passionnant. Ses tableaux sont frappants. Choquants, mais toujours artistiques, comme s'il essayait de transcender ses victimes… ou, au contraire, de les déshonorer.

Hannibal aurait bien eu envie de le déshonorer là, maintenant, sur la table en pin massif du café. À la place, il glissa doucement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux fixés sur Will.

\- Il ne ressemble à personne d'autre, continuait Will sans se rendre compte de rien. C'est un tueur en série, mais ses meurtres ne sont pas d'ordre sexuel, comme c'est généralement le cas dans ce genre d'affaires. C'est un sadique, mais je ne sais même pas si c'est un psychopathe. Difficile d'en être certain sans avoir des sources plus sérieuses, mais à mon avis, il ne tombe même pas dans cette catégorie. Il est à part. Il forme une catégorie à lui tout seul.

Will releva les yeux vers lui, et Hannibal remarqua un poil trop tard qu'il ne tenait pas son expression sous contrôle comme il l'aurait voulu ; lorsque Will fronça les sourcils, Hannibal se demanda s'il avait détecté l'avidité dans son regard, mais il comprit que l'étudiant était simplement plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il murmura :

\- Il me faudrait des sources supplémentaires.

\- J'essaierai de vous en fournir, promit Hannibal.

Le jeu était dangereux, c'était certain ; Will, malgré son âge (vingt-trois ans, d'après son dossier scolaire, qu'Hannibal avait avidement parcouru) était très perspicace, et si Hannibal le poussait à en savoir plus sur le Chesapeake Ripper, il courait également le risque de voir Will découvrir qui se cachait sous le masque.

Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, et Hannibal, de toute façon, ne doutait pas de parvenir à s'en sortir si jamais les choses en arrivaient là.

\- Je vous tiendrai informé dans le cas où je pourrais vous obtenir quelque chose, dit Hannibal, mais pour ça, j'aurai besoin de vous contacter. Par mail, ou par téléphone, comme vous le voulez.

Son ton nonchalant ne laissait aucunement paraître à quel point l'information lui était vitale ; il avait bien fourni ses coordonnées personnelles à Will, mais celui-ci n'en avait rien fait, à son grand désespoir.

\- Oh, bredouilla Will. Bien sûr. Je… Je n'ai pas de carte de visite…

\- Un papier suffira.

Hannibal le vit déglutir, puis tirer de sa poche intérieure un stylo à bille et un petit bout de papier cartonné, qu'Hannibal reconnut comme la carte de visite du _Dolce._ Il l'observa retourner la carte et inscrire à son dos, dans une écriture fine et serrée, son nom, son adresse mail, et (après un instant d'hésitation, nota Hannibal) son numéro de téléphone.

Il tendit la carte à Hannibal avec une expression incertaine, et celui-ci lui offrit un sourire en retour, tout en glissant la carte dans son portefeuille.

\- C'était un plaisir de parler avec vous, Will, dit-il en se levant. Dès que vous serez prêt à vous lancer sur votre sujet, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe.

Will se leva à son tour, maladroitement.

\- Merci pour le café, Dr Lecter. Après celui que j'ai renversé sur vous, c'est moi qui aurais dû vous l'offrir.

\- Pour la dernière fois, Will, oublions cette histoire. C'était une simple maladresse qui aurait pu arriver à tout le monde.

Et pour laquelle il avait tout de même déjà soigneusement prévu son futur meurtre, pensa-t-il. Mais Will eut un sourire, et Hannibal oublia ses envies de vengeance, se demandant à la place s'il parviendrait à saisir la fine courbure de ses lèvres dans son prochain dessin. Il essaierait, certainement.

\- Bonne soirée, Dr Lecter. Merci d'être passé me voir.

Hannibal inclina la tête, et sortit du café, regrettant de ne pas encore en être au stade où il aurait pu l'inviter à dîner sans que ça ne paraisse trop suspicieux. Mentalement, il haussa les épaules. Chaque chose en son temps.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà mes agneaux ! N'oubliez pas, je suis une flemmarde, vous êtes mes coups de pied au cul, je compte sur votre soutien !

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello mes chers gens ! Me revoilàààààà ! Câlins à vous tous pour avoir attendu.

Quelques petites notes avant qu'on redémarre : déjà, merci infiniment à vous tous, je suis époustouflée et éberluée par l'accueil que continue de recevoir cette fic, je l'avais commencée un peu par hasard et je suis vraiment, sincèrement soufflée par vos incessants favoris et reviews, j'ai du mal à y croire. (Quelqu'un a fait de la pub quelque part ou quoi?) Merci infiniment ! Du coup, vous me mettez la pression, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que les deux premiers chapitres.

Deuxièmement : cette fic n'est pas abandonnée ! J'ai pas écrit dessus ces derniers temps parce que j'étais sur mon NaNoWriMo (sur le fandom Captain America, si vous aimez le Stucky restez dans le coin car j'ai une longue fic pour vous (ET FINIE CELLE LA, HAHA!)), et je pense que j'aurai pas le temps non plus d'ici mars, parce que j'ai un deuxième boulot aux deadlines serrées et un Secret Santa à écrire. Je vous conseille donc d'avoir de la patience, mais comme je vous le dis, cette histoire fait partie de mes projets à continuer, et un jour ou l'autre, j'aurai un peu plus de temps pour écrire dessus.

Voilà, et maintenant, je réponds à mes petits anonymes !

 **Artemis** : "t'écris vite je trouve." BWAHAHAHAHA à ce stade tu as dû te rendre compte que NON. Mais merci !  
 **Danse** : ah ah madame avait la flemme de s'enregistrer 8D Bisous sur toi !  
 **Fannibal** : désolée, pour le "vite vite" c'est pas tout à fait ça, mais voilà un autre chapitre quand même !  
 **Elizabeth Snape :** Ah ah, on dirait pas mais il a du self-control le monsieur, il attend un peu avant de se comporter comme un stalker :D Merci !  
 **Cannibalisme** : incapable de le dire moi-même, très cher ! Vu que je l'écris au jour le jour (et que j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment). Je fais de mon mieux ! (Presque)  
 **China** : oooh, merci, c'est adorable ! Des bisous !  
 **Ptitanonymous** : "Hannibal sadique et intéressé par Will", "Will méfiant", c'est bien, tu les as cernés !  
 **Cys :** C'est tout à fait le principe d'une review, merci ! La fic est récente mais les updates seront longs, désolée. Stay tuned !  
 **Melini :** Wow ! Merci ! Et merci pour le coup de pied au cul x) Real life got in the way. Mais promis, je ne l'abandonne pas.  
 **Cataiberjv** : Merci beaucoup !  
 **Lilou :** J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour éviter l'OOC ! J'espère continuer dans cette voie...  
 **YuuKyun** : damn, tu fais partie des enregistrés mais j'ai pas reçu de notification pour ta review ! Je te remercie donc ici, désolée. Voilà la suite !

Merci aussi à vous autres enregistrés ! Des bisous à tous !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et continuez à me donner des coups de pied au cul, j'aime ça d'amour !

* * *

.oOo.

Chapitre 3

.oOo.

\- Alors tu vas le faire ? s'exclama Beverly. Tu vas vraiment faire ta thèse sur le Chesapeake Ripper ?

Will haussa les épaules, l'air toujours légèrement incrédule. Ils étaient installés dans leur canapé, le soir même, et mangeaient une pizza devant un vieil épisode de série télé.

\- Il est _venu me voir au café_ pour me demander si ça me tentait toujours. Tu te rends compte ?

\- On savait tous les deux qu'après l'histoire de l'expresso renversé, il ne proposait pas ça juste par politesse.

\- Je sais, admit Will. Je pensais qu'il aurait oublié toute cette histoire pendant les deux semaines qui ont suivi mon exposé, puisque je ne l'ai pas rappelé, mais bon.

\- _Pourquoi_ tu ne l'as pas rappelé, d'ailleurs ?

Will resta silencieux. Il y avait plusieurs facteurs en jeu ; déjà, Hannibal Lecter était quelqu'un d'intimidant, avec un statut de demi-dieu sur le campus, à en croire le nombre effarant d'élèves qui cherchaient à suivre ses cours. (Et peut-être, pour être tout à fait honnête, l'apparence qui allait avec le statut en question.) Ensuite, Will n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à se lancer dans un sujet qui risquait de lui attirer une attention non-désirée, malgré toutes les retombées positives pour sa carrière.

Et enfin (mais il mourrait avant de l'avouer), il avait peur du téléphone.

\- J'allais lui écrire un mail, finit-il par répondre au bout d'un moment. J'ai juste été occupé.

\- Occupé à _ne pas_ planifier ton avenir ? dit Beverly, incrédule. Will, c'est la chance de ta vie.

\- Je sais. Et je vais le faire.

Maintenant, de toute façon, c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

\- Il est venu te voir au café, répéta Beverly, l'air rêveur. Si ça se trouve, c'était une tentative de drague.

Will ne put réprimer un rire de dérision.

\- On parle de _Lecter_ , là. Il a probablement une femme, une maîtresse, et 2,5 enfants, pour aller avec sa voiture de luxe dans son quartier de luxe. Il n'a pas besoin d'un étudiant serveur à mi-temps pour payer ses études. Et qui, pour couronner le tout…

\- _Lui a renversé du café sur les genoux,_ je sais. Tu vas finir par oublier cette histoire un jour ? Il t'a dit lui-même que ce n'était plus la peine d'y penser.

Eux réussiraient peut-être à l'oublier ; Will, lui, en garderait à jamais le souvenir, gravé dans un coin de son cerveau avec le sceau brûlant de la honte.

\- Ou alors, ajouta Beverly d'un ton suggestif, tu pourras peut-être trouver une autre solution pour te racheter… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- _Beverly_ , soupira Will. Arrête avec ça.

En plus de cette histoire de café et de thèse, si jamais il se mettait à fantasmer sur son maître de recherches, les choses risquaient de devenir _vraiment_ compliquées. Et du haut de sa quarantaine, Lecter avait beau être sexy en diable, Will n'était pas prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui.

À cet instant, son portable se mit à vibrer, provoquant un mini-tremblement de terre sur la table basse où il était posé, et Will le saisit, pris d'une soudaine appréhension. Personne ne le contactait jamais.

\- Il m'a envoyé un mail, déclara-t-il.

\- Raconte !

\- « _Cher Mr Graham, après un entretien téléphonique avec mon ami Jack Crawford, chef du Bureau des Sciences Comportementales au FBI et chargé de l'enquête sur le Chesapeake Ripper, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de vous transmettre les dossiers de quelques-uns de ses plus anciens meurtres. Si vous êtes disponible, et surtout, si vous êtes d'accord, je vous propose de venir avec moi à Quantico demain matin pour aller les récupérer. En cas d'absence de réponse, je vous les ferai passer d'une autre manière. Bien à vous, Hannibal Lecter, Docteur en Psychiatrie, Professeur à l'université Johns Hopkins.»_

\- Est-ce qu'il a _vraiment_ besoin d'aligner tous ses titres les uns à la suite des autres quand il signe ? fit remarquer Beverly d'un ton sarcastique. On sait parfaitement qu'il est prof à Johns Hopkins. _On suit ses cours._

Will, lui, continuait à relire le mail, incapable d'y croire.

\- Je vais avoir accès à des dossiers du FBI. Je vais à _Quantico_ demain. Pince-moi.

Beverly s'empressa de s'exécuter avec une force qui fit bondir Will du canapé.

\- T'étais pas obligée de me prendre au mot, grinça-t-il en se frottant le bras.

\- Réponds-lui, sinon il va croire que tu n'y vas pas.

\- Je sais. « _Cher Dr Lecter..._ » Non, c'est bizarre, non ? Cher ? Remarque, il l'a utilisé dans son mail, lui…

\- Il te drague.

\- « _Dr Lecter_ », reprit Will en faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre. « _Merci beaucoup pour votre proposition. Je serais ravi de vous accompagner demain à Quantico. Si ça ne vous fait pas faire de détour, nous pouvons nous retrouver sur le parking de l'Université. Cordialement, Will Graham._ » Ça passe ?

\- Je suppose que oui. De toute façon, il ne t'a évidemment pas recruté pour tes qualités littéraires.

\- Merci, Beverly, très sympa. Bon, allez, hop, envoi.

Deux minutes plus tard à peine, la table basse entière vibrait à nouveau.

\- _«Cher Will…»_

\- Cher Will ! gloussa Beverly.

\- La ferme, Bev. _«Cher Will, si vous ne voyez pas d'objection à me donner votre adresse, je peux passer directement vous prendre en bas de chez vous. Mes sentiments les plus sincères, Hannibal Lecter.»_

\- Oh oh !

\- _Beverly._

\- Ça va, si on peut plus rigoler. Je remarque qu'il a laissé tomber les titres. Ça devait lui prendre une éternité à taper au clavier… Tu lui donnes l'adresse ?

\- C'est plus pratique, répondit Will, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Bien sûr.

Le sourire de Beverly était si dégoulinant de sous-entendus que Will n'osa même pas la regarder en face. Malheureusement, il ne put rien faire pour éviter la claque retentissante qu'elle lui donna sur l'épaule.

\- Bien joué, Willy-boy ! Je suis très, _très_ fière de toi.

\- Beverly, pour l'amour du ciel. Lecter ne s'intéresse pas à moi, et je ne m'intéresse pas à lui. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent et pas du tout convaincu (ni convainquant). Mais je ne mens pas, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement. Je suis vraiment fier de toi. Tu vas gérer cette thèse comme un pro.

Cette fois, Will s'autorisa un petit sourire.

\- J'essaierai, du moins.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, à huit heures du matin, lorsque la Bentley Arnage 1999 d'Hannibal Lecter se gara en bas de la rue, entre une camionnette à la peinture rouge écaillée et une benne à ordures, Beverly resta bouche bée.

\- Ah ouais, la voiture de luxe. Je vois, maintenant.

Will avait juste supposé – de toute évidence, il avait tapé en plein dans le mille. Nerveusement, il vérifia la semelle de ses chaussures, pour s'assurer qu'il serait digne d'y mettre un pied. Pendant ce temps, Hannibal Lecter descendait de la Bentley, observant le voisinage avec une attention proche de la répugnance (visible même quand on l'observait, comme eux, à dix étages de distance), et s'approcha de la porte vitrée de l'immeuble. Un instant après, la sonnerie aigrelette de l'interphone résonnait. Will alla aussitôt décrocher.

\- Bonjour, Dr Lecter. Oui, d'accord. J'arrive tout de suite. Merci.

Il raccrocha l'interphone, et Beverly lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Tu aurais pu l'inviter à prendre le petit déjeuner.

\- C'est ça, pour qu'il voie la décharge qui nous sert d'appartement ? Non merci.

\- Eh ! C'est pas une décharge ! C'est juste… esthétiquement compromis.

\- Exactement. Bref, j'y vais.

\- T'as intérêt à tout me raconter quand tu reviendras ! Je veux tous les détails, jusqu'à la couleur de ses chaussettes !

Le regard blasé que Will lui adressa ne sembla absolument pas l'impressionner, et il préféra battre en retraite avant qu'elle ne fasse d'autres remarques saugrenues.

En bas, Hannibal Lecter l'attendait, encore plus éblouissant que d'habitude dans son costume noir à chemise rouge pâle et pochette assortie, accompagné d'une cravate cramoisie aux motifs Paisley. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi strictement tirés en arrière que d'habitude, et retombaient légèrement sur son front, et avec le sourire qu'il lui décocha en prime lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Will ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

\- Bonjour, Dr Lecter.

\- Bonjour, Will, merci d'avoir accepté de venir.

Will haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

\- Merci à _vous_ de m'avoir donné cette opportunité. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a le droit d'entrer à Quantico pour récupérer des dossiers de meurtres classifiés.

\- Où serait l'intérêt d'avoir des relations si on ne pouvait pas en faire profiter ses élèves ? répondit Lecter avec un sourire.

Pris de court, Will ne sut pas quoi répondre, et se contenta de sourire, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'Hannibal lui ouvrait la porte passager. Jetant un regard en l'air, il vit Beverly lui faire un signe, devinant au loin le grand sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres, et se hâta de disparaître à l'intérieur de la Bentley pour se soustraire à son regard.

À part pour mettre sa ceinture de sécurité, Will osa à peine bouger pour regarder autour de lui. L'intérieur était aussi propre que l'extérieur – les sièges beiges, impeccables, le tableau de bord, méticuleusement entretenu, aucune poussière sur les tapis, à croire qu'il passait l'aspirateur tous les jours. Dans l'habitacle, l'odeur agréable de vieux cuir se mêlait à la légère fragrance de l'eau de Cologne d'Hannibal, et Will s'efforça discrètement de respirer à plein poumons, tandis qu'à côté de lui son maître de recherches était en train d'attacher sa ceinture.

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher, marmonna Will, embarrassé de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec son professeur dans un espace aussi restreint. J'aurais pu vous retrouver ailleurs, vous savez.

\- Ça ne me dérangeait pas, répondit simplement Lecter. Et puis, c'est sur notre route.

\- Je dois dire que je suis assez surpris que le FBI accepte de laisser un simple étudiant consulter des dossiers classifiés.

\- J'ai déjà travaillé avec Jack Crawford, dans le cadre d'une autre enquête, il y a environ cinq ans. Le profil psychologique que je lui ai fourni lui a permis d'appréhender et d'arrêter l'auteur des meurtres. Je suppose qu'il me doit bien ça.

\- Vraiment ? De qui s'agissait-il ? demanda Will, intéressé.

\- La presse l'avait surnommé "Ça", à cause d'un livre d'horreur que vous connaissez certainement. C'était quelqu'un de très perturbé, qui se déguisait en clown pour commettre ses crimes, terrorisant au passage une grande partie de la population.

\- Je me souviens de cette histoire, dit Will. Je lisais les journaux uniquement pour la suivre.

\- Une affaire relativement banale – environnement familial toxique, impulsivité et désorganisation, scènes de crime habituellement proches dans le temps et l'espace. Néanmoins, personne n'avait imaginé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une femme, ce qui semblait pourtant évident dans le traitement des victimes masculines. J'ai simplement donné mon point de vue, qui leur a permis l'avancée dont ils avaient besoin.

Will ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné – il se rappelait des articles qu'il avait lus sur le sujet à l'époque, et il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait fait preuve de la même clairvoyance que Lecter s'il avait été à sa place. C'était pour cette raison, probablement, que Lecter était le professeur et que lui-même était l'élève.

Contre toute attente, la conversation bascula naturellement sur un autre sujet ; Will n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable, ni de très bavard, et le simple fait d'imaginer le trajet en voiture avec son professeur l'avait rendu presque incapable de fermer l'œil la nuit précédente. Il fut donc très surpris de constater qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de ( _trop_ ) se forcer pour faire rebondir la discussion. De plus, c'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'il parlait réellement avec Lecter, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que l'homme était intéressant.

Il avait été chirurgien, apparemment, mais avait dérivé quelques années plus tôt vers la psychiatrie, et Johns Hopkins lui avait proposé un poste. (Will retint un soupir admiratif – Johns Hopkins, l'une des meilleures universités des États-Unis, lui avait _proposé_ un poste. Ça en disait long.) Avant ça, il venait d'Europe (d'où l'accent, songea Will), où il avait fait toutes ses études, en particulier à Paris. Il semblait avoir tout vu, avoir tout fait, et Will, qui n'avait jamais quitté les États-Unis une seule fois dans sa vie, se sentait à la fois impressionné et jaloux.

Finalement, au terme d'une heure trente de route, ils arrivèrent à Quantico, où Hannibal et Will reçurent tous les deux un badge visiteur à l'entrée après que le gardien ait vérifié que leurs noms se trouvaient sur la liste. Will, qui avait toujours secrètement rêvé d'entrer au FBI, ne put s'empêcher d'observer les environs avec une attention redoublée ; puis Lecter se gara sur le parking, et Will s'extirpa lentement de la Bentley.

\- À vrai dire, dit Hannibal, sans aucun lien avec leur conversation précédente, j'aurais pu venir tout seul et juste vous ramener les dossiers, mais je pense que Jack vous appréciera, et si vous souhaitez faire carrière dans ce domaine, ça ne vous desservira pas de connaître quelques personnes bien placées.

Will, qui fixait en silence les murs ocres de l'Académie du FBI, se tourna vers lui, tellement touché par l'attention qu'il en oublia de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Merci, Dr. Lecter…

Hannibal lui adressa un petit sourire, et l'invita à le suivre d'un petit signe de tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Will essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas baisser son regard au niveau de ses fesses, fermement emprisonnées dans le tissu soyeux de son pantalon noir.

.oOo.

Le bureau de Jack Crawford n'avait absolument rien de remarquable, à part l'homme qui se tenait assis derrière, à remplir de la paperasse, et que Will avait déjà vu plusieurs fois à la télé, ou dont il avait lu le nom dans le journal. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Jack Crawford leva les yeux vers eux, et sourit en découvrant Lecter.

\- Hannibal ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en se levant. Ravi de vous revoir. Et…

\- Will Graham, un des mes élèves, dit Lecter.

\- Enchanté.

Crawford lui tendit la main amicalement, mais Will pouvait sentir l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, comme s'il était passé aux rayons X. De son côté, incapable de mettre en veilleuse son don d'observation, il retira de l'homme et de la pièce une multitude de petits détails ( _marié, problèmes conjugaux, fatigue émotionnelle, tempérament colérique, intelligence aiguë_ ) qu'il s'empressa de ranger dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Alors vous voulez faire votre mémoire sur le Chesapeake Ripper ? demanda Crawford sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en train de discuter du tueur en série le plus cruel et le plus prolifique de l'histoire des États-Unis et qui, par-dessus tout, était encore en liberté.

Will eut un petit sourire embarrassé. Pour être honnête, s'il avait _réellement_ eu le choix, il aurait préféré faire son mémoire sur quelqu'un d'autre, Garret Jacob Hobbs, peut-être, ou Ted Bundy, ou même le Zodiaque, qui n'avait jamais été arrêté ni identifié, mais dont la dernière lettre à la presse datait de 1978, ce qui lui laissait une certaine marge de sécurité. Le dernier meurtre du Chesapeake Ripper datait de l'année précédente.

Néanmoins, il n'allait pas raconter l'histoire du café, ni la façon dont le docteur Lecter lui avait légèrement forcé la main.

\- Oui, monsieur. J'espère ne pas vous gêner dans l'enquête. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que je pourrai vous apporter de nouveaux éléments.

Crawford lui adressa un petit sourire teinté d'incrédulité, avant de tourner son regard vers Hannibal, comme pour lui demander d'où il tirait cette assurance – mais Lecter regardait Will avec une pointe de fierté inscrite sur ses traits.

\- Il en serait certainement capable, admit Lecter. Il a beaucoup de discernement et d'intuition. Je vous ai envoyé son exposé – vous l'avez lu ?

Will jeta à Lecter un regard ébahi – son _exposé ?_ Il l'avait envoyé au chef du Département des Sciences Comportementales du FBI ?

Crawford, de son côté, se grattait la tête.

\- Pas eu le temps. J'ai été occupé, vous comprenez.

\- Bien sûr, dit Lecter doucement. Ça n'a rien de pressant. Ni même d'obligatoire. Je pensais simplement que sa vision des choses pourrait vous aider.

Crawford jeta un regard à Will, et sous l'expression de neutralité qui s'inscrivait sur ses traits, Will remarqua tout de même les légers signes d'irritation d'un homme qui a l'impression qu'on lui fait perdre son temps. Il avait intérêt à assurer s'il voulait que Jack Crawford le prenne au sérieux.

Après un silence, Crawford se détourna et retourna vers son bureau, où il fouilla dans le tiroir pour en sortir trois dossiers, empilés les uns sur les autres. Il les apporta à Will, qui tendit les bras.

\- Ce sont les premiers meurtres connus du Chesapeake Ripper, sa première série de trois. Tous les détails sont compris dans les dossiers.

Jonglant avec les fichiers pour ne pas les faire tomber, Will ouvrit le premier d'entre eux, où la photo d'identité d'un homme à l'expression figée était épinglée à une fiche de renseignements.

\- De toute évidence, ajouta Jack d'un ton froid, rien de ce qui se trouve dans ce dossier n'est censé être rendu public. Vous ne devez pas en parler avec qui que ce soit, et encore moins à la presse. Si Freddie Lounds vous offre de l'argent, vous _refusez_ …

Will s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en face de celui qui serait peut-être un jour son futur chef (avec un peu de chance), préférant les garder obstinément baissés sur la fiche d'identité de la première victime du Ripper.

\- Si elle ne sait pas que je suis en possession des dossiers, répondit-il, elle ne risque pas de me faire d'offre, et même si c'était le cas, je n'accepterais pas.

Crawford hocha la tête rapidement.

\- Hannibal vous fait confiance, alors je vous fais confiance. Ne nous décevez pas.

Cette fois, Will leva la tête du dossier pour regarder Jack dans les yeux (du moins, si ses yeux se trouvaient au niveau de son nez) et hocher la tête.

\- Comptez sur moi.

\- Vous aurez les dossiers à votre disposition pendant une semaine. Bien entendu, il vous sera interdit de les photocopier, ou de les reproduire de quelque façon que ce soit, mais vous pourrez prendre des notes et citer votre source. Dans une semaine, vous rendrez ces dossiers – en parfait état, évidemment – à Hannibal Lecter, qui me les remettra. Nous sommes d'accord, docteur ?

\- Absolument.

\- De toute évidence, continua Jack, le Bureau des Affaires Intérieures ne sait pas que je vous laisse accéder à ces dossiers ; autrement, il faudrait vous faire passer consultant, ce qui impliquerait beaucoup de paperasse et exigerait beaucoup de temps. Autrement dit, Mr Graham, si vous faites la moindre erreur, c'est sur moi que ça retombe. Par conséquent, je vous conseille _vivement_ de ne pas en faire.

Will hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

\- Si c'est clair pour vous, je ne vois rien à ajouter, dit finalement Crawford.

De toute évidence, l'entretien était fini, et Will avait eu ce qu'il attendait ; il se dépêcha de ranger les dossiers dans sa mallette, prenant soin de ne pas les froisser, et après une brève poignée de main échangée avec Crawford, Will et Hannibal reprirent silencieusement le chemin de la voiture.

\- J'espère que ces dossiers pourront vous être utile, finit par dire Hannibal une fois qu'ils eurent bouclé leurs ceintures de sécurité.

Will leva les yeux vers lui, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est mieux que rien du tout. Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Dr Lecter. Jack Crawford risque de me tuer si je rends ces dossiers avec un jour de retard ou une tache de café dessus, mais c'est toujours un cadavre que le Chesapeake Ripper n'aura pas.

Hannibal se mit à rire, et le son sectionna instantanément toutes les connexions nerveuses dans le cerveau de Will, qui n'eut que la présence d'esprit de ne pas le regarder bouche bée. C'était déjà rare de le voir sourire – Will était persuadé qu'il venait d'obtenir une image absolument collector de son professeur de psychologie.

\- Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, Will. Personne ne vous tuera.

 _Juste réaliste,_ aurait répliqué Will en temps normal, mais ses pensées étaient toujours brouillées par le rire qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et il se contenta de lui offrir un petit sourire en réponse.

Lorsqu'Hannibal le déposa devant chez lui, une heure et demie plus tard, il y pensait toujours.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment d'excellent augure.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Ouiiiii, un update, vous n'y croyiez plus, hein ? Mais je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, je mets juste _énormément_ de temps à l'écrire, à cause d'autres projets et d'un autre OTP qui me pompe toute mon imagination.

Merci à tous pour vos nombreux favoris, follows, et surtout vos reviews, **YuuKyun, Maeva, PaperPellet, IchiKirk, Clélia, Odea, Yao, Laukaz, Titou Douh, Leewy, Garfin, Brame Romani, Ilona Dark, VoidMyla, LunaQueen, The Fanfictionner !**

Sans oublier mes anonychous :

 **Artemis :** Voilà, comme tu as dû le voir, j'écris pas vite, non :) Ou plutôt j'écris vite, mais j'ai régulièrement la flemme, ce qui est fort dommage...

 **China :** Merci ! L'amie de Will un peu perverse pourrait être nous toutes, je crois, parce qu'on veut tous les voir terminer ensemble XD

 **Elizabeth Snape :** Oui, Hannibal qui rit, image collector. Pour Jack, c'est vrai ! Je l'aime bien dans la série, mais il m'irrite régulièrement et ça doit se ressentir dans cette fic...

 **Madrilou :** Merci ! Désolée pour l'attente !

 **Rhea :** Ouais, c'est stressant d'avancer à l'aveugle, mais bon ! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Mellorine :** C'est que ça l'a perturbé le pauvre chou, l'histoire de ce café renversé. Il a bien failli y laisser la vie sans le savoir haha. Pour le Coffee Shop AU de Reapersun, oui bien sûr ! Je l'ai suivie avec avidité dès le jour de sa parution évidemment XD

Enregistrés, je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews, y'a eu pas mal de bugs sur le site, des reviews pour lesquelles je ne recevais pas d'alertes, etc... Couplé avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge, c'est problématique. Si c'est le cas, pardonnez-moi !

.

 **Note :** Comme toujours, j'écris cette fic-expérimentation au jour le jour, sans y mettre le soin que j'essaie d'accorder généralement à mes autres trucs... C'est absolument pas professionnel, mais tant pis. Si vous voyez des incohérences de scénario (surtout vu le temps qui s'est écoulé entre le 3e chapitre et celui-ci...) euh... soyez indulgents et fermez les yeux ? Merci !

Et si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe (j'ai écrit la fin de ce chapitre hier à minuit, la tête dans le cul), je serais ravie que vous me les signaliez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

.oOo.

— _Voi che sapete che cosa è amor, Donne, vedete s'io l'ho nel cor…_

Si Hannibal Lecter avait été un homme moins poli, il aurait étouffé un bâillement en regardant sa montre. En l'occurrence, il garda les yeux rivés sur la cantatrice tout en se demandant si sa prestation lui aurait valu de devenir un plat principal lors d'un de ses banquets, ou si la raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait pas à apprécier son chant tenait au fait que quelqu'un d'autre occupait toutes ses pensées.

L'idée paraissait ridicule ; l'esprit d'Hannibal était comme un ordinateur, capable d'exécuter plusieurs tâches de fond tout en se concentrant sur une tâche principale, sans qu'aucune ne pâtisse d'un manque de concentration. C'était bien cette capacité à compartimenter ses pensées qui lui valait de ne jamais être pris au dépourvu.

Malheureusement, Will avait débarqué dans sa vie, et il exigeait tellement d'attention qu'Hannibal, si on filait la métaphore, devait tourner la grande majorité de sa mémoire vive vers lui. Il en résultait qu'il exécutait le reste de ses tâches en mode automatique, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il faisait.

C'était très problématique, et la cantatrice n'était certainement pas la fautive.

(Ce qui n'empêchait pas Hannibal d'avoir envie de la manger.)

— _Sento un affetto, pien di desir, ch'ora e diletto, ch'ora e martir._

Pour ne rien arranger, chaque parole de l'aria de Cherubino lui semblait avoir été écrit pour lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hannibal assistait à une représentation des _Noces de Figaro_ , et il avait toujours apprécié l'écriture du livret de Lorenzo Da Ponte et la beauté unique des harmonies de Mozart ; toutefois, c'était la première fois qu'il écoutait un air avec l'impression qu'il pouvait s'identifier aux sentiments décris.

 _._

 _Vous, mesdames, qui savez ce qu'est l'amour,_

 _Dites-moi si je l'ai dans mon cœur._

 _Je vous dirai ce que j'éprouve,_

 _C'est si nouveau pour moi que je ne puis le comprendre._

 _J'ai ce sentiment, plein de désir,_

 _Parfois délice, parfois douleur_

 _Je gèle, et soudain mon âme s'enflamme_

 _Et l'instant d'après, je redeviens de glace._

 _._

Il n'y avait rien qu'Hannibal ne détestait plus que de peindre de façon si larmoyante un simple bug temporaire de ses microprocesseurs, mais il fallait bien admettre que la description était exacte. Néanmoins, il n'était nulle part mentionné dans l'aria le désir de manger certaines parties du corps de l'aimé – il supposait que c'était ce qui rendait sa situation un peu moins banale qu'une bête histoire d'amour.

Ce n'était même pas de l'amour, à proprement parler ; Hannibal n'était pas certain d'être capable de ressentir un sentiment dont l'essence même, lui semblait-il, était l'abnégation. C'était plutôt, il l'admettait lui-même, une sorte d'obsession malsaine, née de la curiosité et de l'égoïsme, et cultivée dans la manipulation.

Une manipulation qu'il avait même du mal à exercer, pour être honnête. Il avait compté sur l'admiration visible qu'il suscitait chez Will et à la reconnaissance qu'il avait insufflée en lui proposant de devenir son maître de recherches pour s'insérer dans chaque recoin de sa vie, connaître chaque détail de ses pensées, presser son cerveau comme un citron pour en tirer tout le jus de ses réflexions. Il se rendait compte, à présent, que c'était mal connaître Will ; presque une semaine déjà qu'il avait les dossiers de ses meurtres, et aucune nouvelle. Il était venu en cours, comme à son habitude, il avait sérieusement pris des notes, écouté sans broncher les exposés un milliard de fois moins intéressants que celui qu'il avait présenté, et il était parti à la fin du cours sans même descendre de l'estrade pour adresser un mot à Hannibal, ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude dont celui-ci se serait bien passé. Il brûlait d'envie de lui envoyer un nouveau mail, pour savoir où en étaient ses recherches, mais il était assez lucide pour savoir que les superviseurs n'étaient pas censés guider pas à pas leurs élèves, et qu'une telle conduite susciterait plus de doutes qu'autre chose.

L'attente était atroce.

Voilà comment il se retrouvait brutalement incapable d'apprécier l'un de ses arias préférés, chanté par une cantatrice qu'il n'avait jamais trouvée médiocre, et accompagnée par un orchestre qu'il avait toujours encensé. Il était presque le point d'en vouloir à Will de le laisser dans cette incertitude, quand son portable vibra soudainement dans sa poche.

Hannibal était un homme qui plaçait la politesse par-dessus tout. Le fait, par conséquent, qu'il ait décidé juste avant la représentation de mettre son téléphone en mode vibreur, plutôt que de l'éteindre entièrement, montrait bien à quel point il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il était absolument certain qu'il s'agissait d'un mail de Will, et il fut tenté, pendant un moment, de quitter sa place sur l'instant, en plein milieu du deuxième acte, juste pour aller lire dans le couloir les trois lignes grossièrement écrites que son élève lui avait envoyées.

(Et si c'était Franklyn Froideveaux qui lui avait encore envoyé un sms – ce qu'il faisait parfois depuis qu'il avait réussi à obtenir son numéro de téléphone – il y aurait du ragoût de tripes au menu le lendemain même.)

Néanmoins, n'étant pas homme à se laisser dominer par ses instincts (ce qui expliquait vingt ans de succès dans la carrière du meurtre en série), et aussi parce que l'idée de quitter une représentation en plein milieu juste pour lire le mail d'un _élève_ était tout de même absolument ridicule, Hannibal décida d'assister à la fin de l'acte en entier avant de laisser libre cours à sa curiosité.

Amusant, songea Hannibal (pas du tout amusé), comme les minutes, dans de tels cas, pouvaient se faire passer pour des heures, et comme l'attente pouvait parfois prendre des airs de torture. Finalement, après une ou deux éternités, le rideau tomba, Hannibal se leva pour applaudir un minimum syndical, et n'attendit pas un instant de plus avant de s'éclipser discrètement pour se retrouver dans le couloir encore vide.

Il décida d'exercer sa patience encore trente secondes, le temps de sortir dans la rue devant l'opéra, plutôt que de se retrouver cerné de tous côtés par des hommes d'affaires ou de vieilles célibataires qui ne le lâcheraient plus avant le début du troisième acte. Il effectua sa retraite stratégique en vitesse, et dégaina son portable dès qu'il eut quitté le bâtiment, sans même une pensée de regret, dans l'air glacial de la fin décembre, pour son pardessus gris en laine qu'il avait laissé au vestiaire.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en découvrant le nom de Will sur son téléphone. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à tuer Franklyn Froideveaux ou un autre importuné. (Du moins, pas immédiatement.)

 _Dr Lecter,_

 _J'arrive à la fin du temps imparti pour étudier les dossiers fournis par Jack Crawford. Je sais que j'ai déjà une chance incroyable d'avoir pu y avoir accès, et je ne voudrais pas paraître ingrat, mais croyez-vous qu'il serait possible de demander à Mr. Crawford d'étendre le délai à une semaine supplémentaire ? Le Chesapeake Ripper est un tueur à la personnalité tellement dense que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que gratter la surface._

 _Si vous pensez que c'est impossible, je trouverai un autre moyen, et j'irai ramener moi-même les dossiers à Quantico demain._

Hannibal, une fois n'était pas coutume, prit à peine le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir. Sans même se préoccuper du fait qu'il était passé 22h30, il composa le numéro de Will, et s'interdit de revenir sur sa décision.

— Allô ?

Hannibal marqua une pause. La voix de Will était un peu rauque, et Hannibal pouvait songer à trois options ; soit il s'était endormi entre le moment où il avait envoyé le mail et l'appel, soit il était en train de regarder un film qui le faisait pleurer, soit il s'adonnait à un petit plaisir solitaire, probablement sous ses couvertures, en cachette.

La troisième option était incroyablement réjouissante. Peut-être qu'Hannibal pourrait s'infiltrer dans ses fantasmes secrets.

— Allô ? répéta Will, un peu surpris cette fois, et Hannibal réalisa qu'il était resté silencieux trop longtemps.

Par ailleurs, et c'était une petite déception, Will n'avait pas enregistré le numéro de téléphone d'Hannibal dans son portable. Sinon, il saurait déjà qui se trouvait au bout du fil, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

— Will, finit-il par répondre, c'est Hannibal Lecter. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous appeler si tard. Je vous ai réveillé ?

— Docteur Lecter ?

Sa voix couina comme celle d'une souris, et Hannibal pouvait presque palper l'embarras qui en dégoulinait.

— Moi-même, confirma Hannibal en peinant à masquer un sourire. J'ai reçu votre mail à propos des dossiers. Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je peux vous envoyer un mail que vous lirez demain, si vous préférez.

— Non, répondit aussitôt Will. Je ne… Enfin… Maintenant, c'est bien. Je veux dire, c'est… ça ira. Merci… d'avoir rappelé.

— Mais je vous dérange, fit remarquer Hannibal.

Un bref instant de silence, une respiration trop prononcée, et Hannibal cocha mentalement et définitivement la case "troisième option".

— Non non, répondit faiblement Will.

Il était de toute évidence horriblement embarrassé, et la réponse était clairement oui – néanmoins, Hannibal décida de faire semblant de ne rien remarquer, et enfouit au fond de lui l'allégresse qu'il ressentait.

— Je vous appelle par rapport aux dossiers, reprit-il. Jack Crawford n'est pas toujours du genre conciliant, malheureusement, et je ne suis pas certain qu'il accepte un délai supplémentaire. Néanmoins, si vous le voulez, j'ai la journée de libre demain ; venez me voir dans mon bureau à l'heure qui vous arrangera. Nous parcourrons les dossiers ensemble, et je pourrai vous indiquer s'il me semble que vous avez oublié quelque chose d'important. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

— Oh, euh… Je… C'est vraiment gentil, Dr Lecter, vous… vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de superviser les recherches d'un simple élève ?

— Je vais finir par croire que vous ne voulez pas de moi en tant que maître de recherches ,Will, dit Hannibal sur le ton de plaisanterie, pour ne pas montrer que c'était la crainte qui le hantait le plus.

— Oh, non, pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre Will. Je suis vraiment honoré, _vraiment_ , Dr Lecter, je…

— Dans ce cas, ne vous dépréciez pas autant. Vous n'êtes pas juste _un simple élève,_ Will. Vous êtes quelqu'un de brillant, et je m'intéresse énormément à vous.

— Oh, dit Will d'une toute petite voix.

Hannibal se demanda s'il venait d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Il aurait aimé s'en assurer visuellement.

Il y eut un assez long silence qu'Hannibal ne chercha pas à briser, et Will reprit d'une voix légèrement vacillante :

— Alors, demain ? À quelle heure ?

— Quand vous êtes libre, répondit Hannibal d'un ton arrangeant. Prenez les dossiers avec vous, ainsi que vos notes, et venez me retrouver dans mon bureau.

— D'accord… Neuf heures ? Pour avoir le temps de ramener les dossiers ensuite à Quantico.

— C'est parfait. À demain, Will.

— À demain, docteur Lecter…

Hannibal attendit encore un instant avant de raccrocher, pour voir s'il rajouterait quelque chose, mais Will coupa immédiatement la communication. Reprenant la direction de l'opéra, Hannibal rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, éteint, cette fois ; mais il eut tout autant de mal qu'avant à s'intéresser à ce qui se passait sur scène, et parvint à peine à réprimer son sourire extatique pendant tout le reste de la représentation.

.oOo.

Lorsque Will entra dans son bureau après avoir frappé à la porte, le lendemain matin, Hannibal se leva pour l'accueillir, et en profita pour inhaler profondément son odeur. Il sentait l'eau de Cologne écœurante, et en dessous, le gel douche, le shampooing, et encore en dessous, la sueur et la nervosité, mais il ne sentait pas le sexe. Certes, ça n'avait rien d'étrange, s'il avait pris une douche, mais l'odorat d'Hannibal était assez pointu pour réussir à le sentir malgré tout ; le sperme avait une odeur âcre, pugnace, qui collait à la peau, en dépit des douches – un peu comme l'odeur de la morgue.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas en train de se toucher au téléphone la veille avec lui, finalement, et Hannibal fut surpris de la déception qu'il ressentit à cette simple idée. Bien entendu, elle ne dura pas – même si Will n'en était pas encore à le considérer comme un fantasme sexuel, il finirait par y venir. Hannibal y veillerait.

Pour l'instant, il garda ses plans sous clé mentale, et invita Will à s'installer à son bureau.

— Bonjour, Will. J'espère que vous êtes satisfait du travail que vous avez fourni durant cette semaine.

Will eut une petite moue qui montrait clairement qu'il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps, et s'installa au bureau avant de sortir tous ses documents. Les dossiers de Jack Crawford étaient impeccables, mais ses notes personnelles étaient éparses, rédigées dans une écriture à moitié illisible, les feuilles froissées, fourrées pêle-mêle parmi les dossiers, et Hannibal ressentit une pointe de mauvaise humeur à l'idée qu'un élève brillant comme lui était un cochon pareil.

Puis il lut les notes des Will, et sa mauvaise humeur disparut.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il dut probablement se perdre dans ce que Will avait écrit, car celui-ci finit par lui adresser un petit «Euh… docteur Lecter ?» hésitant, et Hannibal releva la tête brusquement, déboussolé d'avoir perdu le fil.

Will le _voyait._ C'était impressionnant ; voire légèrement perturbant. À travers chaque petite note, chaque pensée écrite à la va-vite dans une marge, il décrivait un trait de la personnalité d'Hannibal, avec tant de précision que celui-ci avait presque l'impression qu'il avait assisté à ses meurtres, comme un lutin posé sur son épaule pendant qu'il commettait ses méfaits. Il comprenait le _sens_ de son travail.

— _Violoncelle_ _, offrande_ ? lut Hannibal en tentant de prendre un air perplexe, même s'il savait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire.

Will fronça les sourcils. Hannibal, qui commençait à le connaître, savait que c'était parce qu'il était en train de se concentrer pour entrer dans le bon état d'esprit. _Son_ état d'esprit.

— En faisant un homme-violoncelle, dit-il d'une voix lointaine, le Ripper voulait qu'on le joue comme un nouvel instrument.

— Pour en faire une oeuvre d'art.

— C'est ce que Jack pense. Le Ripper voulait faire de lui quelqu'un de supérieur. Quelqu'un capable de donner un beau son. Le transformer en violoncelle serait un hommage. Mais c'est une erreur. C'était un hommage, mais pas à lui : c'est une offrande à la musique, celle qu'il n'arrêtait pas de massacrer à chaque concert. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Il jouait terriblement mal. L'orchestre se porte bien mieux sans lui. C'était une humiliation ; il est plus utile mort que vivant. Plus _talentueux_ mort que vivant.

— Et ses poumons enlevés ?

— Il en était indigne. Il ne savait même pas souffler dans un trombone. Ils serviraient mieux à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Du trafic d'organes ? demanda Hannibal en haussant un sourcil.

— Non, non, répondit Will en secouant la tête. Le Ripper ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Le trafic d'organes est motivé par l'appât du gain : tout ce que le Ripper méprise. Il fait ça pour l'art, pour la beauté. Pour transformer, pour embellir, ou pour juger. Comme un Dieu omniscient et impitoyable.

Hannibal avait la gorge sèche et un afflux de sang indubitable au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi sexy que Will Graham en train de lui expliquer à voix haute ses propres motivations.

Puis Will sembla sortir de ses pensées et son visage prit une expression paniquée.

— Je… Je… Bien sûr, je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il fait, hein ! C'est tragique et cruel, c'est juste que… c'est la façon dont je vois…

Hannibal se pencha, posa ses coudes sur le bureau et joignit ses mains.

— Will, dit-il doucement. Je suis un psychiatre. Bien sûr, ceci n'est pas une séance de thérapie, mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous promettre, tout comme à mes véritables patients, que rien de ce que vous direz ici ne sortira de cette salle. Je sais que vous ne cherchez pas à faire l'apologie d'un tueur en série. Vous cherchez juste à le comprendre. Et pour ça, vous devez vous mettre dans sa tête. Adopter ses pensées. Ressentir ses envies. Je ne trouve pas ça anormal.

Will le fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

— Vous ne… trouvez pas ça anormal ?

— Non. C'est votre empathie qui veut ça. C'est tout à fait logique. N'ayez pas peur de ma réaction, Will ; vous ne me choquerez jamais. Dites tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, si vous voulez. Je vous aiderai ensuite à tout réorganiser pour que vos idées soient recevables par un jury.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Will le fixa (pour une fois) droit dans les yeux, avant de baisser la tête. Puis il se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

— Merci, Dr. Lecter.

Hannibal hocha la tête, et lui rendit ses notes.

— Je les trouve très complètes, Will. Très intéressantes. Je pense que vous pouvez rendre les dossiers à Jack. De toute façon, vous avez mémorisé ce qu'il y avait dedans, non ?

Will releva la tête vers lui, l'air un peu surpris, puis haussa une épaule.

— Mémoire eidétique, avoua-t-il. Mais j'aime bien avoir les dossiers sous les yeux, pour mieux organiser mes pensées. Vous pensez que ça va, alors ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Vous avez fait un travail d'analyse remarquable. Ce sont de vieux meurtres ; le Chesapeake Ripper a peut-être changé de style ou de personnalité depuis, mais vos idées apportent une nouvelle lumière sur ce qui l'a probablement poussé à suspendre un homme à transformer un tromboniste en violoncelle il y a quinze ans. C'est fascinant, Will.

Fascinant, et dangereux. Si Will se mettait à apporter ses lumières au FBI, Hannibal devrait être deux fois plus prudent. D'un autre côté, où était l'intérêt d'offrir des tableaux au monde si personne ne parvenait à les comprendre ?

Will y parvenait. Et Hannibal avait envie de créer une nouvelle œuvre, rien que pour lui. Il avait des noms en stock dans son Rolodex. Il voulait le séduire, à sa façon, par un nouveau meurtre.

Will pouvait le comprendre : Hannibal avait envie d'aller encore plus loin, et de voir s'il était capable de le _rejoindre._

Pour l'instant, l'idée semblait un peu optimiste. Mais Hannibal n'avait jamais manqué de confiance en lui, et il était bien décidé à essayer, quel que soit le temps que ça prendrait.

Il se leva.

— Je vais ramener les dossiers à Jack Crawford, dit-il. Voulez-vous venir avec moi ?

— Oh, docteur Lecter, bafouilla Will embarrassé, je peux y aller moi-même, c'est une longue route, je…

— Il faut que j'aille à Quantico de toute façon, mentit Hannibal. Vous pouvez décider de m'accompagner ou non.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Will aurait dit non, il le savait.

Aujourd'hui, il leva brièvement les yeux vers Hannibal, rougit, et hocha la tête.

Et Hannibal, finalement, fut tenté de remettre en question l'acuité de son odorat pour continuer à se fier à son premier instinct ; Will Graham, la veille, s'était probablement caressé pendant leur conversation téléphonique.

.oOo.

* * *

(Le pervers! :P)

A dans plusieurs mois probablement, les gens ! Mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Motivez-moi !

Edit : je n'étais pas satisfaite de ce quatrième chapitre, alors je l'ai un peu modifié (au niveau de l'ancienne affaire que Will étudie avec Hannibal). Ca n'impactera absolument pas votre compréhension de la suite, mais moi je me sens (un peu) mieux. Dieu que c'est dur de trouver des meurtres à fort symbolisme sans qu'ils soient trop évidents !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews du chapitre précédent ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir toujours répondre présent à l'appel malgré le temps que je mets à publier cette fic. Mais elle n'est toujours pas abandonnée, et je vais même vous faire un aveu, j'ai écrit tout un plot, donc je n'y vais plus entièrement à l'aveugle ! Hourra. Qui sait, vous verrez peut-être la fin avant 2020 ! Et comme je me sens coupable de vous faire patienter, je vais même aller jusqu'à vous révéler que mon plot est parti pour une dix-septaine de chapitres. (Ouaip... Je l'avais pas vu venir non plus.)

Pour me motiver, vous connaissez la méthode :D Donnez-moi des coups de pied au cul ! C'est entièrement grâce à vous et votre motivation que cette fic continue tant bien que mal à être updatée !

Merci à tous mes enregistrés pour vos reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu ! Merci aussi à mes anonychous à qui je réponds ici !

 **Artemis :** Merci beaucoup ! J'adore écrire des scènes à l'opéra :D  
 **Rhea :** "Une certaine obsession" XD Oui, ça c'est sûr ! J'espère que l'attente ne te contrarie pas trop. Plein de bisous !  
 **Mrs Baggins :** Merci beaucoup ! Sinon, là je les écris encore un par un, mais ensuite quand j'en aurai plus sous le coude, je les publierai de façon plus rapprochée, bien sûr.  
 **Elizabeth Snape :** Merci ! J'espère de tout mon cœur, pour toi, que tu ne te mettras pas trop à la place des personnages quand même XD  
 **Fleur de Jade :** Merci bien ! Ravie que ça te plaise :) Comme tu peux le voir, les chapitres ne paraissent pas trop régulièrement x3  
 **Andi :** Oui, voici la suite ! J'ai bien l'intention de ne pas abandonner cette fic, et pour être honnête, ça se présente mieux que durant les mois précédents, donc on va continuer sur cette lancée. ^^

Note : Ah ! Au fait, j'ai changé un détail du chapitre précédent dont je n'étais pas satisfaite. (L'inconvénient de publier au fur et à mesure...) Ca n'aura pas d'impact sur la suite, c'est juste un vieux meurtre d'Hannibal que j'ai retouché parce que le symbolisme me paraissait trop évident. (Ah, que c'est difficile d'inventer des meurtres symboliques quand on n'est pas une meurtrière et qu'on est beaucoup plus bête qu'Hannibal Lecter...)

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

.oOo.

Will était mal barré.

Il s'intéressait peut-être un peu trop à son prof de psychologie.

D'un autre côté, Lecter ne lui laissait pas trop le choix. Depuis le début, Will avait toujours trouvé que c'était un bon professeur, sévère mais pédagogue ; à présent, il découvrait également que c'était quelqu'un d'intéressant, de serviable et d'attentionné.

Et comme disait Beverly, physiquement, il n'était pas dégueulasse non plus.

Le plus fou, c'était que la fascination semblait partagée. Hannibal l'avait _appelé_ au téléphone. Will avait envoyé son mail en pensant qu'il y répondrait par écrit, comme c'était toujours le cas d'ordinaire, et il était allé se coucher en se disant qu'il verrait la réponse quand elle arriverait. Mais Hannibal l'avait _appelé._ Will, réveillé en sursaut par son vibreur, avait eu un mal fou à suivre la conversation (en plus, il _détestait_ le téléphone, ce qui n'arrangeait rien). Heureusement, Hannibal n'avait pas semblé s'en formaliser.

Lorsqu'il avait raccroché, Will avait rêvé de lui toute la nuit. Ça changeait des cauchemars (quoique baver sur son maître de thèse n'avait rien de particulièrement génial non plus).

Pourtant, Will ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose d'étrange en sa compagnie. Ce n'était pas le malaise qui accompagnait chaque interaction sociale, qu'il connaissait bien ; même Beverly, qui était pourtant sa colocataire, il la regardait rarement dans les yeux. Quant à ses clients au café, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler.

Non, le malaise qui le saisissait quand il parlait avec Hannibal Lecter était d'une nature bien différente ; c'était les poils fins de son dos et de ses bras qui se hérissaient, comme parcourus par de l'électricité statique, c'était les cheveux sur sa nuque qui se dressaient, alors même qu'il regardait l'homme parler en se demandant quel goût auraient ses lèvres. (Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. (Ou bien, une fois seulement. Ou deux, d'accord.)) C'était une sensation au goût de méfiance, que son prof n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter, car il s'était montré on ne peut plus dévoué à la cause de Will, et ce, malgré l'histoire du café.

Non – justement, c'était _à cause_ du café, réalisa Will. C'était à cause du regard de Lecter lorsqu'il lui avait dit que ce serait inutile de payer les frais de pressing. À cause de son expression à la fois glaciale et meurtrière. Depuis qu'ils se parlaient plus ou moins régulièrement, elle n'était plus réapparue, et Will se demandait ce qu'il avait bien fait pour mériter, à la place, l'admiration qui se lisait régulièrement sur ses traits. Il était intelligent, d'accord. Il faisait du bon travail. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'un professeur lambda aurait été effrayé par son talent particulier de se glisser dans l'esprit des tueurs en série.

Hannibal le regardait comme s'il avait devant lui la huitième merveille du monde.

Cette petite épine, plantée dans l'esprit de Will, teintait toutes ses interactions avec son mentor. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un dossier, Will plongeait dans les ténèbres. Il ouvrait grand la porte à ses cauchemars et ses démons. Il se mêlait à eux, essayant de les comprendre, et lorsqu'il en sortait, il avait l'impression de dégouliner de suie et de goudron. Et Hannibal, qui l'observait passer la porte puis en revenir, ne semblait pas particulièrement dégoûté, il n'avait pas de mouvement de recul devant la noirceur que Will ramenait avec lui. Au contraire, il le fixait avec avidité, comme s'il avait envie de lécher sa peau pour y goûter.

Certes, ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de non-recommandable. (Avec toutes les scènes de crime qu'il passait son temps à imaginer ou reconstituer, Will aurait eu du culot d'avancer une chose pareille.) Par ailleurs, quand on évoluait dans la psychiatrie criminelle, une certaine once de curiosité morbide était bien naturelle. Mais celle qu'il ressentait lui-même, et qu'il pressentait chez Hannibal Lecter, semblait absente chez Beverly ou d'autres camarades à qui il adressait la parole ponctuellement.

Pour la première fois, il eut l'impression qu'Hannibal Lecter était comme lui : leurs ténèbres se ressemblaient.

Toutefois, il n'en prit réellement conscience que ce matin-là, dans le bureau d'Hannibal.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle Will n'hésita que brièvement lorsque Lecter lui proposa d'aller avec lui voir Jack Crawford.

— Vous disiez que vous ne me trouviez pas anormal, murmura-t-il dans la voiture.

Sous le ronronnement du moteur, avec la musique classique en fond sonore (l'Adagietto de la symphonie n°5 de Mahler, indiquait l'autoradio), étouffés par la neige qui voltigeait autour de la voiture, ses mots semblèrent à peine perceptibles. Mais Hannibal fit un petit signe de tête.

— En effet.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous me trouvez normal ?

Personne n'avait jamais trouvé Will normal, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Quand il était petit, l'idée le hantait. À présent, il ne savait pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus : qu'Hannibal lui dise qu'il était normal, ou qu'il ne l'était pas.

Hannibal détourna brièvement son regard perçant de la route pour le poser sur lui. Le coup d'œil ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, mais Will eut tout de même l'impression d'être mis à nu.

— Je vous trouve unique, répondit Hannibal.

Will avait beau espérer une autre réponse que "oui" ou "non", il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tout son sang afflua dans ses joues tandis qu'il fixait Hannibal d'un air incrédule.

— À cause de la façon dont je pense ? Quand les autres apprennent de quoi il s'agit, ils me prennent pour un psychopathe.

Beverly avait été la seule à être témoin de ses plongeons dans l'esprit des criminels et à ne pas l'avoir traité de monstre ensuite, mais il savait qu'elle avait tout de même été perturbée. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'observer des photos de scène de crime et de réciter les motivations du tueur comme s'il avait assisté à la scène. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à faire la part des choses.

— _Tu lis dans l'esprit des criminels, mais ce n'est pas toi qui as commis le meurtre,_ avait-elle dit. _C'est tout ce qui compte._

Will leva les yeux vers Hannibal, qui gardait les siens fixés sur la route. Il n'était que quatorze heures (Will et Hannibal avaient déjeuné ensemble au réfectoire avant de partir ; ou plutôt, ils avaient déjeuné ensemble _dans_ le réfectoire, et Hannibal lui avait offert la moitié du repas qu'il avait ramené pour lui-même dans des Tupperwares. Will n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon de sa vie. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit, Hannibal avait semblé très flatté, et c'était une expression que Will ne risquait pas d'oublier de sitôt) ; et malgré l'heure encore précoce, un début de barbe commençait à apparaître sur le menton volontaire d'Hannibal. Will n'arrivait pas à en détacher le regard.

Les lèvres et le menton bougèrent.

— Ce n'est pas parce que vous parvenez à reconstruire la façon de penser d'un psychopathe que vous en êtes un, dit Hannibal. Et par ailleurs, même si c'était le cas, ça ne ferait pas de vous quelqu'un d'unique. Bien que certaines études estiment que la psychopathie concerne à peine 1% de la population mondiale, ce seul chiffre représente tout de même plus de soixante dix millions d'humains. Il y a de grandes chances que vous et moi en connaissions un ou plusieurs dans notre entourage. Surtout au vu de nos domaines professionnels, qui les attirent particulièrement.

Will le fixa, éberlué, mais Hannibal continuait :

— Non, ce que je trouve unique, c'est votre empathie. Votre capacité à vous mettre dans la peau de n'importe qui, même si cette peau vous démange ou vous répugne. Je dois vous avouer que c'est un don que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez personne.

— Vous trouvez que c'est un don ? demanda Will, incrédule. Je l'ai toujours pris pour une malédiction.

Hannibal haussa une épaule doucement.

— Parce qu'à cause de votre empathie, vous subissez l'influence de ces camarades qui vous ont traité de psychopathe. Les individus à l'intelligence limitée ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Permettez-moi de vous apporter un autre point de vue.

Will reporta son regard sur la boîte à gants, perturbé.

— Vous avez un don, Will, insista Hannibal. Ne laissez personne d'autre vous dire le contraire.

— J'essaierai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que je me réveillerai en sursaut après un cauchemar, soupira Will.

Hannibal lui jeta un rapide regard.

— Je peux vous aider à gérer les cauchemars. Je _suis_ psychiatre, après tout. Avant d'être professeur.

— Vous voulez être mon psy, en plus de mon prof ? Est-ce que c'est possible, déjà ? Il n'y a pas un problème de déontologie là-dedans ?

— Je peux vous recommander à un collègue, si vous préférez. Si ça vous met plus à l'aise.

— Non, dit Will aussitôt. Je ne serai jamais à l'aise avec quelqu'un dans ma tête. J'ai déjà suivi des thérapies, vous savez. J'ai fait peur à tous mes psychiatres.

— Vous n'avez pas trouvé les bons, dit Hannibal doucement. Et pour répondre à votre question, ce serait tout à fait possible. Légalement parlant, rien ne l'interdit. Éthiquement parlant, je suis dans une position d'autorité dans les deux cas. Le problème ne se poserait que si on développait une relation amicale, voire amoureuse.

Will se figea des pieds à la tête. Les muscles de son cou étaient si tendus qu'il fut incapable de tourner la tête vers Hannibal. La neige voltigeait toujours avec force, et son cerveau était en ébullition. Jusque là, il avait réussi à ignorer son attirance de plus en plus dérangeante pour son professeur, grâce à une excuse simple : ce n'était même pas une option.

Et ce n'était _toujours_ pas une option, mais d'un seul mot, Hannibal en avait fait une réalité. Une possibilité. Si leur relation était une salle, une nouvelle porte venait d'apparaître, et maintenant, Will ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil en se demandant où elle menait.

Il fallait la condamner immédiatement.

— Aucun risque, alors, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Hannibal tourna la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un regard plus soutenu que les précédents. Puis il détourna à nouveau la tête.

Un silence au goût de malaise accompagna le reste du voyage.

.oOo.

Jack Crawford était aussi intimidant qu'une semaine auparavant. Peut-être plus, parce qu'une semaine plus tôt, il le faisait exprès ; là, il lisait les notes que Will avait prises avec lui en fronçant les sourcils, et Will se sentit déglutir. De l'appréciation de Jack Crawford dépendraient beaucoup de choses, de la facilité de trouver du matériel pour écrire sa thèse jusqu'à la possibilité de décrocher peut-être un boulot au sein du FBI, s'il voyait loin.

— Intéressant, finit par marmonner Crawford en tournant une page.

Will jeta un regard à Hannibal, qui se tenait à côté de lui et attendait que Crawford ait fini d'étudier son dossier. C'était difficile à distinguer, à travers le coin d'une lèvre retroussée et une lueur dans le regard, à peine, mais Will y arrivait malgré tout : son professeur semblait rayonner de fierté.

Grâce à lui.

(Il faisait rayonner de fierté _Hannibal Lecter._ Ça faisait presque tourner la tête.)

Après quelques instants de silence, Crawford hocha la tête, reposa le dossier de Will, et sans rien ajouter, se dirigea vers son bureau. Will jeta un autre regard à Hannibal, qui ne parut absolument pas surpris de ce manque de réaction.

Crawford ouvrit un tiroir, sortit le premier dossier de la pile, et revint vers Will pour lui tendre. Will le prit avec hésitation.

— Dites-moi ce que vous voyez, dit Jack Crawford de sa voix profonde. Prenez votre temps.

Il avait un regard paisible, mais au fond de ses yeux, Will lisait de l'impatience et de la contrariété. C'était une affaire en cours, alors. Jack voulait son avis. Sacrée montée en grade, déjà. À côté de lui, Hannibal l'observait en silence.

Will ouvrit le dossier. Sur la première page, un homme le fixait.

C'était une photo d'identité toute simple, en moyen format. L'homme, qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que Will, se tenait devant un fond gris et fixait l'objectif sans sourire. La photo portait l'encart de la base nationale des personnes disparues en bas à droite. Le nom de l'homme était également mentionné : Roland Umber, 26 ans.

D'après la photo sur la page suivante, Roland Umber continuerait à avoir 26 ans pour le reste de sa vie. Celle-là le représentait sur une table d'autopsie ; de profondes déchirures marquaient sa peau étrangement craquelée. Une troisième photo montrait en gros plan ses blessures.

Le rapport était attaché à la photo ; Will le parcourut en vitesse. Le craquèlement de sa peau était dû à un produit chimique censé la préserver, et limiter la décoloration de l'épiderme.

Will s'approcha du bureau de Jack Crawford et posa le dossier sur la table. Il y avait d'autres photos, appartenant à d'autres victimes disparues dans les mêmes circonstances que Roland Umber. La peau était préservée de la même façon, mais contrairement à Roland, les corps étaient horriblement décolorés. Pas de traces de déchirures (pour autant que c'était possible d'en juger à voir leurs corps décomposés), mais d'étranges trous marquaient leurs bras.

— On les a retrouvés dans un barrage à castors, dit Crawford qui s'était approché derrière lui.

— Sauf Roland Umber.

— Oui. Lui, il a été découvert au bord d'une rivière à près de cinq cents kilomètres de l'endroit où les autres corps ont été retrouvés.

Will parcourut les dossiers. Roland Umber sortait du lot à tout point de vue. Là où les autres victimes étaient morts d'une overdose d'héroïne, il était mort d'une blessure à la tête, bien qu'il ait eu également une large dose d'héroïne dans son système. Là où les autres avaient été retrouvés dans le Maryland, il avait été découvert dans une rivière très loin de là. Là où les autres avaient des trous, il avait des déchirures.

Will tourna une autre page. Il y avait tout un tas de photos d'identités de personnes disparues dans des circonstances similaires et encore non retrouvées. Will le fixa un moment, puis les étala sur la table. _Pense comme le tueur. Mets-toi dans son état d'esprit._

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps. À croire que ça devenait de plus en plus facile. En mode pilote automatique, il arrangea les photos selon un ordre particulier.

Lorsqu'il se recula, il avait sous les yeux un parfait dégradé de tons de peau.

— C'est une palette de couleurs, dit-il à Jack.

Celui-ci le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Will, habitué à cette réaction, continua :

— Le tueur utilise du produit pour préserver la peau. Il est probablement en train de créer une œuvre d'art quelque part où ces gens sont utilisés pour former un camaïeu. Selon toute probabilité, il les attache entre eux. D'où les trous sur leur peau. Ils ont été cousus ensemble. Ceux-là ont été jetés, ajouta-t-il en montrant les photos des victimes retrouvées dans le barrage. Leur peau était trop décolorée pour correspondre. Lui, c'est différent.

Il prit le dossier de Roland Umber et le lut une nouvelle fois avec plus d'attention.

— Sa peau n'est pas décolorée. Il n'a pas été jeté. Il était en sevrage de drogues avant d'être kidnappé : l'overdose ne l'a pas tué. Il s'est réveillé, et il s'est échappé.

Jack Crawford le fixa en silence, à deux doigts d'être bouche bée. Hannibal ne disait rien, mais semblait prêt à exploser de fierté. Puis Crawford fit un signe de tête.

— Suivez-moi.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs du FBI, et arrivèrent jusqu'au département de médecine légale, ou deux hommes habillés de blouses s'affairaient autour d'instruments et de machines. Lorsque Jack entra, ils relevèrent la tête, et s'arrêtèrent de travailler lorsqu'ils virent Will et Hannibal.

— Will Graham, dit Crawford d'un ton sec à ses deux coéquipiers. Z, sors le corps. Je veux qu'il le voie.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles un moment, surpris, puis l'un d'eux, celui aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, se dirigea vers la chambre froide mortuaire dans un coin de la pièce, et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Lorsqu'il fit glisser la table, Will vit apparaître le corps de Roland Umber.

Il déglutit. Malgré les innombrables occasions où il s'était mis dans la tête de tueurs en série pour essayer de comprendre leurs motivations, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un de leurs cadavres en chair et en os. L'idée était à la fois terrifiante et excitante.

Crawford lui fit un signe de tête, et Will s'avança, avec l'impression que ses jambes pesaient trois fois plus lourd que d'habitude. De l'autre côté de la table mortuaire, les deux scientifiques le regardaient d'un air curieux.

— C'est le Ripper, dit le brun, qui avait ouvert le tiroir.

— Ce n'est pas le Ripper, rétorqua aussitôt Will.

Un grand silence tomba sur la pièce, que Will ne remarqua pas tellement, plongé dans son observation du corps. De l'autre côté, le scientifique brun jeta un regard abasourdi à son collègue.

— C'est le Ripper, insista-t-il.

Will se pencha sur le corps. De près, la texture craquelée de la peau était nettement plus impressionnante qu'en photo.

— Il y a peut-être des traces de débris entre les craquelures, dit Will. Ça pourrait vous donner des indices supplémentaires sur l'endroit d'où il vient.

Le brun lui jeta un regard furieux. À côté de lui, Crawford fit un pas en avant.

— Ce n'est pas le Ripper ?

— Le Ripper mutile ses victimes avant de les tuer, dit Will. Il prend des trophées. Pas de mutilation ici. Pas d'organes manquants. Pas de théâtralité. Il n'a même pas exposé ses victimes. Il fait peut-être ça pour l'art, lui et le Ripper ont ça en commun, mais c'est quelqu'un qui travaille de façon discrète, juste pour lui-même. Le Ripper veut un public.

— Mais…

— La ferme, Zeller, coupa Crawford sèchement. Toi et Price, analysez ce que vous trouverez dans les craquelures. Will, Dr. Lecter, venez avec moi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau dans le bureau de Jack Crawford, et cette fois, Will avait un café entre les mains, ce qui était indubitablement une nouvelle amélioration. Cette fois, il faudrait qu'il fasse attention de ne pas le renverser sur la chemise crème d'Hannibal Lecter.

— Merci pour votre apport, Will, dit Crawford en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, après avoir fait signe à Will et Hannibal de s'installer sur les deux chaises en face.

Will inclina la tête.

— Avec plaisir.

— Je voudrais que vous veniez travailler pour nous, lâcha Crawford sans la moindre transition.

Will faillit laisser échapper son gobelet, ce qui aurait été très malencontreux. En l'état, il parvint à le poser sur le bureau, mais il s'étouffa à moitié avec sa gorgée. Hannibal se pencha et lui donna de petites tapes amicales dans le dos, qui ne l'aidèrent pas du tout à se calmer.

— Je… Quoi ?

— Je voudrais que vous veniez travailler pour nous, répéta Crawford. Ou plutôt, consulter pour nous. De toute évidence, vous ne pouvez pas être un véritable agent du FBI tant que vous n'aurez pas passé le test d'entrée et les procédures habituelles. Mais je peux faire de vous un consultant, officiellement, cette fois. Vous aurez un salaire, et j'aurai des scènes de meurtre à vous montrer. Pas juste celles du Ripper. Les autres aussi. Vous viendrez sur place, vous ferez votre petit truc, et on verra si vous pouvez nous aider à attraper le meurtrier. Votre clairvoyance pourrait nous être très utile.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Will de rester bouche bée.

— Je…

— Vous pouvez y réfléchir, mais je crois que c'est une bonne offre, dit Jack. Vous voulez entrer au FBI, pas vrai ?

Will hocha la tête.

— C'est la voie royale vers un statut officiel d'agent, ajouta Jack. Et vous pourrez compter sur un bon mot de ma part.

Will songea à refermer la bouche.

— Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

C'était une occasion rêvée. C'était tout ce que Will voulait faire de sa vie. En cinq minutes, Jack Crawford venait de lui tracer un chemin vers le métier qu'il rêvait de faire depuis tout petit.

Mais.

— Je… Je n'ai pas encore fini mes études…

Jack Crawford le considéra un moment.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

—Mon année, bafouilla Will. Je dois finir mon année. Présenter ma thèse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hannibal Lecter, dont les traits avaient revêtu une neutralité absolue. À dire vrai, il aurait pu choisir de tout laisser tomber et de devenir consultant, tout en passant les examens pour entrer au FBI, mais Hannibal avait fait tant de choses pour lui qu'il se voyait mal le planter pour aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe était plus verte. Un café renversé, c'était de la maladresse ; s'il claquait la porte, ce serait de la trahison. Et Will ne voulait pas trahir Hannibal.

(Et depuis quand pensait-il à lui en tant que _Hannibal_ , d'ailleurs ?)

— Il faut que je présente ma thèse, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus ferme.

Crawford soupira.

— On peut faire coïncider les deux. Vous retournez à l'école. Quand je vous appelle, vous venez. Je glisse un mot à vos professeurs pour qu'ils ne vous blâment pas de manquer leurs cours. Mais j'ai la priorité. Quel que soit le moment où je vous appelle, vous venez immédiatement. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

— Je… Je peux prendre un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ? Je vous donne ma réponse demain ?

Crawford le fixa pendant un instant, puis il prit une carte de visite sur son bureau et la retourna pour écrire quelque chose au dos.

— Mon numéro personnel. _Appelez-moi._

.oOo.

Will n'en revenait pas.

— Jack Crawford m'a proposé de travailler avec lui.

Sur le siège conducteur, dans la Bentley qui les ramenait à Baltimore, Hannibal sourit.

— En effet.

— _Jack Crawford m'a proposé de travailler avec lui._

— Ça a l'air de vous faire bien plus d'effet que le jour où je vous ai proposé de travailler avec moi, nota Hannibal.

Il souriait toujours, mais Will nota une certaine sécheresse dans le ton de sa voix, et il tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

— Non, bien sûr ! Je veux dire… Le travail est différent. Je vais enquêter sur des _vrais meurtres._ Mais ça aurait été impossible sans vous, Dr. Lecter. Vous avez changé ma vie, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

À ces mots, Hannibal sembla se radoucir considérablement, et Will ajouta :

— Finalement, peut-être que j'ai bien fait de vous renverser du café dessus.

Hannibal tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil dressé, et Will se mit à rougir.

— Je veux dire… Non, bien sûr, je suis encore vraiment désolé pour cette histoire, mais…

— Will, coupa Hannibal. Le café n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est suite à cette histoire que je vous ai remarqué pour la première fois, c'est vrai, mais café ou non, je me serais de toute façon intéressé à vous après votre excellent exposé sur le Chesapeake Ripper. Vous m'avez toujours rendu des devoirs de qualité, et j'aime suivre mes bons élèves de près. Vous avez ce que vous méritez. Je n'ai pas changé votre vie ; _vous_ avez changé votre vie.

Will resta silencieux un instant, le regard fixé sur ses mains serrées entre ses genoux.

— Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'aller jusque là pour moi. Et vous l'avez fait. Merci.

— Mais vous allez finir votre thèse, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien, vous comptez arrêter, maintenant que vous avez atteint votre but ?

Will tourna la tête vers lui si rapidement que son cou craqua. Hannibal gardait les yeux fixés sur la route. La neige s'était arrêtée.

— Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur, ajouta Hannibal. Vous devriez faire ce qui vous paraît le mieux.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ?

— Je ne peux pas prendre vos décisions pour vous, Will.

— C'est vrai, mais vous pouvez me donner des conseils. Vous êtes psychiatre, et vous êtes professeur. C'est doublement dans vos cordes.

Hannibal resta silencieux un instant, puis répondit :

— Examinez toutes les solutions possibles. Vous pouvez accepter l'offre de Jack, arrêter l'université et consulter pour le FBI. C'est votre travail de rêve. (Will hocha la tête.) Vous pouvez concilier les deux, ce qui à mon avis vous donnera une masse de travail conséquente, mais vous n'êtes pas homme à reculer devant les défis. Vous pouvez décliner l'offre et vous concentrer sur vos études. Le choix vous appartient. Prenez l'option qui vous procurera le moins de regrets.

— Si je travaille pour Jack, j'attirerai beaucoup d'attention pas nécessairement désirée.

— Comme celle du Ripper ?

— Oui. Mais celle-là, je ne me fais pas d'illusions ; je l'aurai de toute façon lorsque je présenterai ma thèse sur lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il s'y intéressera ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, même si vous êtes un étudiant extrêmement brillant, vous n'êtes qu'un étudiant.

Hannibal avait une façon de formuler la phrase qui faisait que Will ne pouvait même pas s'en vexer. (Ou alors ce n'était pas sa formulation, mais sa voix rauque, son accent d'Europe de l'est et son eau de Cologne. Will était sûr qu'il ne se serait pas vexé même si Hannibal l'avait traité d'irrémédiable crétin.)

— Oh, il s'y intéressera. Il s'intéresse à tout ce qu'on raconte sur lui. Ma thèse ne paraîtra probablement pas dans les magazines spécialisés, mais il en aura vent quand même, j'en suis sûr. Et il se penchera sur mon cas. Il se demandera si je suis capable de le comprendre là où tous les autres le condamnent. Il se demandera si je peux voir au-delà de la mort et du sang, et voir l'art et la beauté dans ses meurtres. Il s'intéressera à moi.

Hannibal resta totalement silencieux. Will remarqua qu'il serrait tellement le volant que ses jointures avaient blanchi.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter, finit par dire Hannibal.

C'était donc ça ? Il avait peur pour Will ? C'était… touchant de sa part. Will eut un petit sourire.

— Si, j'ai peur. Enfin, disons que c'est encore un peu abstrait pour l'instant. Le jour de ma thèse est encore assez loin, j'ai quelques semaines de répit. J'ai _peur,_ c'est vrai, mais… comment dire ? Le Ripper ne me tuerait pas tout de suite. Il voudrait d'abord voir si je vaux quelque chose. Il ne tuerait pas quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre.

— Et vous le comprenez, murmura Hannibal.

— Peut-être pas totalement, parce qu'il n'en dit pas assez sur lui-même à travers ses tableaux. Mais en étudiant ses prochains meurtres avec Jack, j'apprendrai encore mieux à le connaître. Remarquez, ça ne risque pas d'arriver tout de suite. On a encore deux ans de battement avant qu'il ne se remette en activité, s'il ne déroge pas à ses habitudes.

— Il ne faut jamais jurer de rien, marmonna Hannibal.

Une heure et demi (et une très longue discussion) plus tard, il s'arrêta en bas de l'appartement de Will.

— Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide pour votre thèse, Will, dit Hannibal en se tournant vers lui. Ou si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

— À vous entendre, sourit Will, on croirait presque que vous me faites passer en priorité.

— Pas "presque". Je vous fais passer en priorité.

Sa voix directe et sa phrase allèrent directement se ficher dans le cœur de Will, qui le fixa, bouche bée. Puis les yeux d'Hannibal s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres, et Will manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il était en train de tout imaginer, pas vrai ?

Hannibal se pencha légèrement vers lui, et cette fois, le cœur de Will s'arrêta pour de bon. Le bras d'Hannibal était passé autour de l'appui-tête en cuir du siège de Will, et il était assez proche pour que Will puisse apercevoir les pores de son nez et les toutes petites lignes verticales sur ses lèvres. Will prit une profonde inspiration, ce qui n'arrangea absolument pas les choses, car il inhala une pleine bouffée de l'eau de Cologne d'Hannibal, ce qui eut pour effet de court-circuiter tous ses neurones.

— Dites-moi ce que vous aurez choisi, murmura Hannibal. Appelez-moi.

Ses mots tombèrent directement sur les lèvres de Will.

Choisi ? Choisi quoi ? Ah ! La proposition de Jack Crawford. Will gazouilla une phrase complètement inintelligible, hocha la tête frénétiquement, et sortit de la voiture à toute allure, sans s'arrêter pour se retourner vers Hannibal, la neige crissant sous ses pas.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut grimpé les dix étages en courant et qu'il se fut enfermé dans la salle de bain de son appartement (où Beverly, fort heureusement, était absente), que Will se rappela comment on faisait pour respirer.

.oOo.

* * *

Allez, mes agneaux, on se revoit dans quelque temps pour la suite !

Motivez-moi comme vous savez si bien le faire ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde !

Vous n'y croyiez plus, je parie ! Mais comme toujours, je vous assure que cette fic n'est pas abandonnée et que j'y travaille (de temps en temps...), et que vos commentaires, favoris et follows me font un plaisir fou ! Je suis très très heureuse de voir que cette histoire continue à vous plaire et j'espère que ce sera encore le cas par la suite.

Merci à mes enregistrés, **Bitch-chwan, YuuKyun, Vevarda, JaneWithTheKeyIsQueen, VoidMyla, Nalou, Clélia, Méli La Révoltée, Sinwen, Titou Douh, Selenia, Snape's Ben, LunaQueen, MissSev, Cas'linlinm, Ichikirk, Odea, DragonDoubt, Blue Wendigo, BigLoolie, Cammi'bal, Blackmez, L'habitude, LolaLola, Yao, Hase, Mylush,** et **Nunaat !**

Et à mes petits anonymes :

 **Guest** : Merci infiniment! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais la prochaine fois, si tu commentes en enregistré, je te ferai une rec list de mes fics Hannigram préférées, si tu veux ! (J'en ai plus en anglais qu'en français, mais bon XD)

 **Artemis** : Merci beaucoup, oui, Hannibal joue avec Will, c'est clair, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Hin hin hin!

 **Rhea** : merci ! Et merci pour tes adorables reviews sur Animals aussi, j'y répondrai plus en détails là-bas :D

 **Elizabeth Snape** : Merciii, je suis ravie :D Pour Hannibal qui met tout sur le dos de Will... Noooon, il est pas si horrible ! Quoique ? XD

 **Nyo** : Merci infiniment ! Je rougis!

 **Evaleerya** : Hey Eva, merci beaucoup :D À bientôt !

 **Omg** : merci !

 **Merry** : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est là !

 **Silque** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

 **Mischevioussmile** : voici la suite! Merci !

La fois dernière, je vous avais dit que j'avais un plan, mais visiblement, l'écriture ne vient pas plus vite pour autant, donc je ne sais pas quand sera le prochain update, mais sachez que j'ai des boosts de motivation en voyant vos commentaires, donc n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser hin hin hin ! (Du chantage ? Jamais !)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

.oOo.

Will n'appellerait pas.

Hannibal avait été trop direct. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que Will, d'aussi perceptif, c'était tout de même incroyable qu'il ne perçoive pas la tension sexuelle qu'Hannibal faisait de son mieux pour instaurer entre eux ; et ça l'avait frustré.

À la première allusion, dans la voiture, Will s'était refermé comme une huître. Hannibal avait pris sa réaction comme un avertissement, et il comptait bien ne pas en faire fi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir le jeune homme lui filer entre les doigts, surtout maintenant que Jack lui avait offert un choix de carrière supplémentaire.

Sauf que Will avait passé tout le trajet à parler du Ripper, à dire que le Ripper le trouverait, et à être sûr qu'il parviendrait à le comprendre et qu'il serait le seul, et Hannibal avait ressenti un tel enivrement qu'il avait abandonné toute prudence. Il avait _failli_ l'embrasser.

Will avait détalé comme un lapin, bien sûr.

Malgré tout, Hannibal ne parvenait pas à oublier son expression quand il avait parlé du Ripper. Il avait peur d'être trouvé, disait-il, mais pour autant, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier réellement. Il paraissait tellement certain que le Ripper le laisserait vivre.

C'était presque comme s'il avait envie que le Ripper le trouve.

Et dieu, que l'idée était affolante.

C'était ce souvenir qui empêcha Hannibal de maugréer trop longtemps devant son manque de prudence.

Naturellement, Will n'appela pas.

Ce jour-là, du moins.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour faire taire sa frustration.

(Justement, il avait une idée.)

.oOo.

Lorsqu'Hannibal rentra chez lui, il était de considérablement meilleure humeur, et ce fut en sifflotant qu'il déposa la jambe tranchée et le cœur délicatement enveloppé d'un linge sur son plan de travail. Il était en train de se demander s'il valait mieux cuisiner d'abord la jambe, en osso bucco accompagné de carottes et de risotto, ou s'il préférait manger le cœur en premier, braisé au vin blanc et monté en brochettes avec des légumes, lorsque son téléphone sonna. (D'ordinaire, Hannibal le laissait dans son sac, ou sur un plan de travail. Cette fois, il l'avait glissé dans sa poche, pour être sûr de ne pas le rater s'il sonnait.)

(Et si c'était Franklyn, ça allait barder.)

Il lâcha aussitôt jambe et couteau pour récupérer le téléphone. Le nom de Will s'affichait sur l'écran, et Hannibal fut profondément surpris par la façon dont son cœur accéléra brutalement dans sa poitrine. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis… il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

L'émotion était si étrange qu'il décida de prendre quelques secondes pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures, avant de finalement l'enfouir sous la couche de neutralité qu'il avait perfectionnée au fil des années ; il ne décrocha qu'à la quatrième sonnerie.

— Hannibal Lecter.

— Dr Lecter, c'est Will.

Les quatre sonneries ne suffisaient pas ; en entendant sa voix, Hannibal sentit son estomac se serrer, et il jeta un regard incrédule vers son ventre, caché sous sa chemise blanche et son veston gris-bleu. Pendant un instant, il eut des doutes sur toute l'affaire : Will n'était pas _censé_ lui faire ressentir ça. Il n'était pas _censé_ provoquer des émotions. C'était dangereux, et Hannibal se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas le tuer et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais Will avait raison. Il pouvait comprendre le Ripper, il serait peut-être le seul au monde, et Hannibal n'avait pas envie de le tuer avant de savoir ce que ça faisait d'être _vu_ pour de vrai _._ Il voulait au moins connaître ça. Et ensuite, il aviserait.

— Will, répondit-il d'une voix qui masquait admirablement son trouble intérieur. Je suis ravi de vous entendre.

— Vous… vous aviez dit vous appeler, répondit Will d'une voix hésitante que la ligne rendait métallique, alors…

— Alors vous m'avez appelé. J'en suis vraiment heureux. Vous avez pris une décision ?

— Euh… oui, j'ai… j'ai déjà appelé Jack. Je lui ai dit que j'accepterais de consulter pour lui… après la fin de ma thèse.

Hannibal resta silencieux un moment.

Will l'avait choisi. Pas juste le Ripper, mais _lui_ , son professeur de psychologie criminelle, Hannibal Lecter. Il aurait pu faire les deux en même temps, mais Jack voulait passer en priorité, et il aurait indubitablement pris sur le temps que Will consacrait au Ripper. _Lui_ consacrait.

Will l'avait choisi.

— Je préférais rester concentré sur ma thèse pour l'instant, ajouta Will en voyant qu'Hannibal ne disait rien. Vous m'avez vraiment aidé, vous avez fait tant de choses pour moi. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser tomber.

Cette fois, Hannibal n'essaya pas de réprimer le branle-bas de combat qui avait lieu dans son ventre. Il n'aurait même pas été certain d'en être capable.

— Will, dit-il doucement, est-ce que vous voudriez venir dîner chez moi ?

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Hannibal regretta son impulsivité. C'était ce qui avait poussé Will à s'enfuir de la voiture la veille, et voilà qu'il recommençait le lendemain à peine ! Une nouvelle fois, il avait la preuve par A + B que Will était dangereux pour lui.

Et pourtant, il retint son souffle lorsque Will reprit la parole.

— Dîner chez vous ?

Au moins, il ne refusait pas directement, comme Hannibal s'y attendait. Ça n'amortirait pas la déception lorsqu'il dirait non quand même, mais Hannibal pouvait y croire, pendant quelques bienheureuses secondes.

— Oui. Samedi. Si vous n'avez rien de prévu.

Il y eut un silence.

— C'est le réveillon de Noël, samedi, fit remarquer Will. _Vous_ n'avez rien de prévu ?

— Maintenant, si. Du moins, si vous acceptez.

La ligne grésilla. Hannibal compta les secondes dans sa tête. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de proposer samedi – quel idiot. Will aurait quelque chose de prévu. Avec sa famille, s'il en avait une, avec ses amis, ses colocataires. Avec n'importe qui, mais pas lui.

— D'accord, murmura Will. À quelle heure ?

— Dix-neuf heures.

— Dix-neuf heures, répéta Will d'une voix faible. Très bien. À samedi.

— À samedi, Will.

Hannibal raccrocha.

Puis il posa lentement son portable sur le plan de travail, et exhala très lentement.

Il resta immobile pendant une longue minute, puis se tourna vers les pièces de viande sur son plan de travail.

Les brochettes de cœur, donc.

.oOo.

Le repas serait parfait. Rien de moins pour Will. Hannibal avait entamé les préparations la veille, il avait décoré toute la salle à manger le matin (il avait poussé la normalité jusqu'à mettre un _sapin de Noël,_ grands dieux), et de son avis, l'ensemble était à la fois festif tout en gardant ce côté luxueux et sévère qui lui plaisait.

La neige s'était remise à tomber, et Hannibal se demanda si Will serait en retard. N'importe quelle personne censée, en voyant les rues recouvertes de neige, comprendrait qu'il fallait partir un peu en avance, et Hannibal se demandait si Will passerait le test. Il ne pardonnerait aucun retard. Ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'il rongeait son frein.

Il avait mis le chapon farci aux marrons au four (un véritable chapon – il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse sur la viande animale pour Noël), et le reste était fin prêt. Il avait revêtu un costume noir uni, avec une chemise d'un blanc écru, un gilet gris dont les boutons étaient assortis à la chemise, et une cravate écarlate à motifs Paisley. Il avait décidé de laisser sa frange retomber sur son front sans la ramener en arrière avec du gel (à en croire les regards dérobés que lui jetait Will, c'était comme ça qu'il le préférait). L'horloge indiquait 18h55.

Hannibal se demandait s'il fallait s'attendre au pire ou au meilleur de la part de Will. Il mettrait probablement une chemise à carreaux de bûcheron et un pantalon beige, avec sa grosse parka d'hiver par-dessus. Aucune importance ; tant qu'il ne se montrait pas impoli, Hannibal l'autorisait à avoir mauvais goût (au sens figuré, du moins). Après tout, le goût s'éduquait. Et Hannibal s'imaginait déjà l'emmener dans des boutiques de luxe pour lui acheter un beau cardigan ou un smoking pour l'emmener à l'opéra.

Et dans le pire des cas, si ses habits étaient vraiment repoussants, Hannibal pourrait toujours les lui enlever en fin de soirée.

À dire vrai, il était lui-même un peu surpris de son enthousiasme à l'idée d'emprisonner Will dans ses draps de satin bleu marine. Pour lui, le sexe avait toujours été une technique de manipulation, un simple moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Certes, avec Will, c'était également l'objectif : il voulait envelopper son esprit dans un cocon si serré que Will serait incapable de s'en dépêtrer, même quand il apprendrait qu'Hannibal était le Ripper (car il finirait par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre, Hannibal n'avait aucun doute là-dessus).

Mais pour la première fois, ou presque, le côté "plaisir" comptait également dans l'équation. Il imaginait déjà l'immense satisfaction qu'il ressentirait lorsqu'il parviendrait à faire crier Will de jouissance. Il s'était même touché la veille en l'imaginant, alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien à gagner à se masturber en pensant à l'image de Will.

C'était dangereux. C'était exaltant. C'était nouveau. Hannibal avait _envie_ de lui.

Et il comptait bien l'avoir.

À 18h59, une voiture freina devant l'allée. Hannibal jeta un regard par la fenêtre ; un taxi s'était arrêté.

Will était là.

De cette soirée dépendrait grandement la décision d'Hannibal de le tuer ou non. Pour l'instant, son plan de base était d'attendre un peu, voir si Will pouvait réellement comprendre le Ripper, et le tuer ensuite. Si Will se comportait mal, ce soir, il mourrait plus tôt que prévu. S'il se montrait extraordinaire… il aurait le droit de rester en vie. C'était le test le plus important de sa vie, et Hannibal l'attendait au tournant.

Il avait de grands espoirs.

La sonnerie retentit au moment où l'horloge commença à égrener sept coups. Un bon point pour lui.

Hannibal ouvrit la porte, un sourire déjà affiché sur ses lèvres.

Tout ce qu'il était sur le point de dire se délita instantanément dans le néant lorsqu'il vit Will.

Il n'était pas habillé en chemise de bûcheron, en pantalon banal ou en parka. Il avait fait un effort. Ses boucles, au lieu de partir dans tous les sens et de retomber sur son front, étaient ramenées sur le côté, vaguement lissées. Sa légère barbe était précisément taillée. Il avait mis un costume (un _costume !_ ) bleu marine, une chemise bleu ciel, et des chaussures vernies. Par-dessus, il portait un long manteau de laine et une écharpe grise. Certes, son manteau était un peu trop grand, et trop ton-sur-ton avec l'écharpe, le bleu de sa cravate ne s'accordait pas vraiment avec celui de sa chemise et de son costume, mais si on omettait ces petits faux pas bien naturels (surtout quand on considérait sa garde-robe habituelle), il était époustouflant.

Il paraissait également extrêmement nerveux, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Hannibal, il semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Aucun sourire n'éclairait son visage, même si sur ce point, ce n'était pas très différent de d'habitude.

— Bonsoir, Will, dit Hannibal lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. Merci d'être venu.

Will inclina la tête et répondit d'une voix étranglée :

— Merci de m'avoir invité.

Il tendit à Hannibal un sac à cordons, et la légère contrariété que ressentit Hannibal à l'idée qu'il n'ait pas pu attendre d'être entré avant d'offrir son cadeau s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il vit la bouteille de vin blanc que Will avait amenée. C'était une bonne bouteille, pour un étudiant pauvre. C'était un bon vin. Il avait probablement demandé au sommelier quelque chose dans ses prix, parce qu'il était peu probable qu'il s'y connaisse personnellement, mais Hannibal fut tout de même charmé par l'attention.

Pour l'instant, il s'en sortait comme un chef. Hannibal lui adressa un sourire.

— Merci, Will. C'est parfait, nous le dégusterons avec le foie gras.

Il avait déjà préparé un vin blanc qui devait s'accorder à merveille avec le foie gras, mais il fallait qu'il fasse des concessions, lui aussi.

Lorsqu'il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, Will fit un pas en avant. Hannibal pouvait déchiffrer ses sentiments sur son visage comme sur un livre ouvert, et il se délectait de la nervosité et du malaise qu'il parvenait à déceler. Will était chez lui, projeté très loin de sa zone de confort, et Hannibal régnait en maître. C'était une sensation jouissive. (Mais pas la dernière de la soirée, du moins il l'espérait.)

Will se débarrassa de son caban, qu'Hannibal suspendit au portemanteau dans l'entrée, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre dans la cuisine.

Il avait longtemps hésité avant de décider le faire entrer dans cette pièce, qui en disait plus long sur lui que le reste de la décoration ostentatoire de la maison. Puis il avait décidé qu'il aimait le risque, et que le but, de toute façon, était que Will le _voie._ Il ne s'en rendrait peut-être pas compte tout de suite, mais un jour, lorsqu'il apprendrait qui était vraiment Hannibal, il réaliserait qu'il l'avait su depuis le moment où il avait fait le premier pas dans sa cuisine.

Elle était, comme toujours, immaculée, malgré le fait qu'Hannibal y ait passé la majorité de l'après-midi à y préparer le repas.

Will jeta un regard autour de lui. Hormis pour les choses évidentes, comme le fait qu'il en pinçait un peu pour Hannibal et qu'il était mal à l'aise chaque fois que celui-ci lui adressait la parole, ses expressions n'étaient pas toujours faciles à déchiffrer, même pour un très bon psychiatre comme Hannibal. C'était probablement parce que son esprit fonctionnait différemment, et l'emmenait sur des petits chemins dérobés là où les pensées des autres gens suivaient des autoroutes.

Il promena son regard sur le plan de travail, le four, le bloc à couteaux, et Hannibal mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait au fond de sa tête. Il avait envie de lui ouvrir le crâne à la scie circulaire et de disséquer son cerveau, mais tout aussi réjouissant que ce soit de l'imaginer, il n'aurait probablement rien appris de plus. Les pensées de Will était un trésor précieux, qu'il fallait extirper verbalement des profondeurs de sa caboche avec moult manipulations mentales, et c'était pour ça qu'Hannibal s'amusait tant avec lui. Le défi était de taille.

Will ne souriait toujours pas, mais après observé son environnement, il marmonna :

— Vous avez une belle maison.

Hannibal aurait pu se sentir vexé – une _belle maison_ n'était pas le terme qu'il aurait utilisé pour décrire sa somptueuse demeure, et Will ne faisait même pas référence à la cuisine – mais il savait que c'était parce que son élève avait du mal avec les conventions sociales ; au moins, s'il le disait, c'était qu'il était sincère, et finalement, deux mots si simples, _belle maison_ , le réjouissaient plus que les interminables compliments ampoulés de ses invités habituels lors de ses soirées dînatoires.

Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de répondre " _Encore plus, maintenant que vous êtes dedans"_ , pour bien lui faire comprendre où il voulait emmener les choses, mais une séduction si lourde et si crasse lui déplaisait, et Will allait de toute façon probablement se sentir effarouché.

Il valait mieux y aller pas à pas.

— J'ai presque terminé, dit-il, mais vous pouvez aller m'attendre dans la salle à manger. J'arrive tout de suite.

Will hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas, et Hannibal le vit lutter mentalement avant de finalement proposer :

— Vous voulez de l'aide ? Pour… les préparatifs ?

De toute évidence, il ne connaissait strictement rien à l'étiquette d'un dîner en bonne société. Hannibal se surprit à trouver ça adorable – quand d'ordinaire il aurait trouvé ça rédhibitoire. Will avait parcouru un long chemin dans l'estime d'Hannibal, depuis le jour où il lui avait renversé du café dessus. Même le souvenir ne l'agaçait plus autant qu'avant.

— Je vous remercie, Will, mais il ne reste plus grand-chose à faire. Allez donc m'attendre là-bas.

Will hocha la tête, et Hannibal s'émerveilla de le voir se diriger vers la porte qui menait à la salle à manger sans même demander son chemin ; il avait probablement entraperçu l'intérieur de la pièce lorsque Hannibal l'avait fait entrer dans le hall, et tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hannibal entra à son tour avec une assiette dans chaque main, et vit Will installé à la table à manger. Il avait instinctivement laissé à Hannibal la place en bout de table et pris celle à sa droite, et Hannibal eut brutalement envie de laisser tomber le foie gras et lui dévorer les lèvres à la place.

De toute évidence, il était nerveux ; il jetait des regards à la dérobée à la pièce décorée pour Noël, comme s'il était incrédule à l'idée d'être là, et s'essuyait sans arrêt les mains sur son pantalon sous la table. Avec un léger sourire, Hannibal déposa devant lui son entrée : deux tranches de foie gras (Hannibal avait personnellement géré le gavage de la bête, un démarcheur très insistant, et le processus avait été fort divertissant), accompagnées de salade, de figues chaudes, de pain d'épice, et décoré de quelques gouttes de vinaigre balsamique. Il déposa sa propre assiette à sa place tandis que Will se penchait légèrement pour observer le contenu de la sienne.

— Je n'ai jamais mangé de foie gras, dit-il d'une voix qui voulait paraître dégagée, mais dans laquelle Hannibal entendait parfaitement la nervosité.

— Je suis ravi que votre première fois soit en ma compagnie, alors.

Tout aussi socialement inapte qu'il soit, Will ne rata pas le sous-entendu, et Hannibal le regarda avec satisfaction rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, tout en prétendant qu'il n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention.

Lorsqu'Hannibal s'assit, après être retourné dans la cuisine chercher le vin reçu en cadeau, le silence s'installa. Will n'était pas doué pour faire la conversation, chose qu'Hannibal n'avait pas mis longtemps à remarquer, bien sûr. Le silence ne le dérangeait jamais (trop de gens perdaient régulièrement une bonne occasion de se taire), mais il ne risquait pas de pouvoir s'insinuer dans les méandres du cerveau de Will s'ils ne communiquaient pas.

— Merci d'être venu, Will, dit-il en prenant son couteau et sa fourchette.

Will, qui n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette, prit également ses couverts, et Hannibal comprit qu'il attendait de pouvoir l'imiter, de peur de commettre un impair en y allant à l'aveugle. Une nouvelle fois, il fut charmé – à ce stade, il commençait à se dire que Will pourrait se balader en costume de poussin dans la rue et Hannibal serait charmé. C'était une réaction à la fois curieuse et légèrement problématique.

Il commença donc à couper son foie gras, montrant implicitement à Will comment faire. Celui-ci, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, répondit :

— Merci de m'avoir invité, Dr. Lecter.

Il imita son geste pour couper le foie gras, mais avant de porter la viande à sa bouche, il ajouta, les yeux baissés :

— Je dois avouer que votre invitation m'a surpris. Surtout que c'est le réveillon de Noël. Vous n'aviez personne d'autre de plus intéressant que moi avec qui passer la soirée ?

Hannibal l'observa attentivement, ses grandes mains crispées sur ses couverts en argent, ses vêtements formels mal ajustés, aux plis encore un peu trop prononcés pour n'être pas neufs, ses yeux baissés vers son assiette, ses lunettes pleines de traces de doigts, ses lèvres rouges, et il songea qu'il n'avait jamais autant apprécié la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre lors d'un repas.

— Non, répondit-il, en testant l'honnêteté brute.

Pendant un instant, Will fut tellement surpris que son regard bleu-vert se planta directement dans celui d'Hannibal, puis il réalisa ce qu'il faisait et le baissa promptement au niveau de ses lèvres, puis, encore plus mal à l'aise, sur sa cravate. Hannibal, masquant parfaitement son exaltation, décida de continuer.

— Je n'ai pas de famille, dit-il d'un ton presque désinvolte, et j'ai perdu depuis bien longtemps l'habitude de célébrer Noël. Mais je n'aurais pas pu imaginer meilleure compagnie ce soir à ma table.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Will en relevant les yeux vers son nez. Je ne vous imagine pas tellement inviter vos élèves à dîner.

Hannibal se garda de mentionner qu'aucun de ses élèves n'était jamais arrivé à la cheville de Will. À la place, il sourit.

— Croyez-le ou non, c'est déjà arrivé. J'aime dîner avec des gens éclairés, peu importe qu'ils soient mes élèves ou non.

Il ne mentionna pas non plus que la seule de ses élèves qu'il avait jamais eue à dîner, Alana, avait quitté son cours depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'il l'avait invitée.

Will avala son foie gras, l'air suspicieux, puis baissa subitement les yeux vers sa fourchette, l'air surpris.

— C'est délicieux, dit-il.

Hannibal aurait pu se sentir vexé par son expression incrédule, mais il savait que Will ne s'étonnait pas des capacités de son professeur à cuisiner, juste de sa propre capacité à apprécier la bonne gastronomie.

Hannibal avait envie de l'inviter et de lui proposer un plat différent pour éduquer son palais chaque jour pour le reste de sa vie.

— Merci, dit-il simplement. Et vous, Will, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

— Parce que vous m'avez invité.

Hannibal aimait particulièrement quand Will faisait preuve de son humour sec caractéristique, mais parfois, c'était légèrement frustrant.

— Vous n'aviez personne de plus intéressant avec qui fêter votre réveillon ? demanda-t-il en reprenant les mots de Will à son compte.

Will enfourna quelques bouchées avant de répondre :

— Je n'ai pas de famille, moi non plus. Mes amis avaient autre chose de prévu. Et tout comme vous, je n'ai pas l'habitude de célébrer Noël.

— Heureuse coïncidence, sourit Hannibal.

Will releva ses yeux étranges vers lui.

— Oui, juste une coïncidence, répéta-t-il très bas.

Aussitôt, Hannibal se demanda si Will n'était pas en train de mentir quand il disait qu'il n'avait rien de prévu ; à tous les coups, ses amis l'avaient invité, et il avait refusé. Pour lui.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse trop d'espoir, mais l'idée lui faisait ressentir une profonde délectation.

— Vous m'avez choisi, murmura-t-il finalement, incapable de tenir. Vous m'avez choisi moi, au lieu de Jack Crawford.

Will s'immobilisa, les couverts au-dessus de l'assiette, puis les reposa.

— Ça a l'air de vous étonner.

— Je ne peux pas dire que je m'y attendais, répondit Hannibal honnêtement. La solution la plus censée aurait été de choisir l'homme qui a le pouvoir d'influencer votre futur.

Bien entendu, il ne parla pas du fait que lui-même aurait influencé sa vie toute entière (en y mettant fin) s'il avait choisi autre chose, mais la réponse de Will, brutale et honnête, le prit au dépourvu.

— C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Son regard était planté dans celui d'Hannibal, et celui-ci ne parvint pas à se rappeler d'une seule fois dans sa vie où il avait eu tant de mal à réprimer ses pulsions. Il avait envie de se lever, de tirer Will par sa cravate, et de capturer ses lèvres qui disaient tant de choses bouleversantes. Il avait envie de plonger la main dans sa poitrine et sentir battre son cœur dans sa paume, il avait envie de caresser ses poumons, d'embrasser son œsophage, et la violence de ses sentiments le prit de court.

Pour ne rien arranger, Will le fixait, et Hannibal avait envie de boire son regard – malheureusement, il le baissa bien trop tôt.

— Le foie gras froid se marie vraiment bien avec les figues chaudes, dit-il d'une voix un peu faible. C'est un vrai régal.

La phrase ramena brutalement Hannibal sur terre, et ce fut bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il fut légèrement déçu d'être complimenté sur sa cuisine. Il lâcha un sourire et se leva pour récupérer leurs assiettes vides.

— J'en suis ravi. Je reviens dans un instant avec le plat principal.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il fut obligé de prendre une minute pour se recentrer, et une nouvelle fois, il fut effrayé de l'effet qu'avait Will Graham sur lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse ; la négligence était la voie royale vers l'échec. Hannibal ne voulait pas échouer, pas après tant d'années passées à perfectionner son art.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus voir Will lui glisser entre les mains.

Lorsqu'il revint avec le chapon, il lança la conversation sur le meurtre de Roland Umber, et le repas se passa aussi cordialement que possible, en prenant en compte le fait que l'un comme l'autre étaient conscients de l'étrange tension qui régnait entre eux.

Finalement, après le dessert (des poires pochées à l'armagnac, accompagnées d'une boule de glace au sésame noir et de tuiles caramélisées), et après avoir dûment complimenté chaque portion du repas, Will se leva. Hannibal aurait voulu le pousser à rester, l'emmener dans sa chambre pour lui faire tout ce qu'il avait imaginé un peu plus tôt, mais il n'était pas encore au clair avec ses sentiments, et de toute évidence, Will n'était pas prêt mentalement. Hannibal ne voulait pas le faire fuir comme un lapin.

Néanmoins, lorsque Will remit son manteau et noua son écharpe autour de son cou, il se tourna vers lui pour le remercier pour l'excellente soirée, et le demi-sourire qu'il lui offrit, le premier de la soirée, poussa Hannibal à oublier la prudence la plus élémentaire.

Les lèvres de Will avait exactement la même texture, la même chaleur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Rien que le fait qu'il l'ait _imaginé_ en disait long sur lui, qui n'appréciait même pas particulièrement les actes physiques qui accompagnaient une relation, en dehors du potentiel de manipulation qu'ils lui offraient.

Cette fois, il embrassait Will presque uniquement par envie, et il fut aussi effrayé qu'exalté de sentir le frisson de désir qui lui parcourut le corps comme une décharge électrique.

Pendant un battement de cœur ou deux, Will pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis il se recula brusquement et fixa Hannibal, les yeux écarquillés.

Celui-ci, sachant à quoi il fallait s'attendre, ouvrit la porte comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé de remarquable.

— Bonne soirée, Will.

Will le regarda, en silence, puis baissa les yeux et répondit :

— Merci pour le repas, Hannibal.

Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'une petite souris, à la recherche d'un taxi pour le ramener chez lui, et Hannibal referma la porte sans même songer à lui proposer de le conduire lui-même, tous ses microprocesseurs tournant à plein régime sur le fait que Will l'avait appelé Hannibal.

Will l'avait appelé _Hannibal._

Il ferma les yeux et s'exhorta à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé : il avait embrassé Will, et celui-ci l'avait appelé Hannibal.

Toute cette histoire devenait vraiment dangereuse.


	7. Chapter 7

WOOOHOOOO !

Salut tout le monde ! **MERCI** pour toutes vos reviews au chapitre précédent, **Minaerin, Nunaat, Swiny, Meli, Sinwen, RoseKage, VoidMyla, Casilius, LePoussinCarnivore, Titou Douh, DragonDoubt, Yao, Inril, Pluie d'étoiles, Ichikirk, Blue Wendigo, Nauss, Viketoria, Tsukiyo-Ran, Ilona Dark, Eli Maryne Darkness Snape, Onyr Wilde, Charybde ou Scylla, hinatanatkae !**

(WOW! Vous m'éblouissez, les gens!)

Pour les reviews des anonychous :

 **Artemis :** ah ah ah, tu m'as fait rire xD Merci à toi pour ta review !

 **Papaye :** la tension sexuelle hin hin hin, c'est ce qui fait tout l'intérêt du truc ! Je suis ravie que ça te fasse un tel effet, et j'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé le temps trop long entre les deux chapitres !

 **Guest :** merci beaucoup !

MERCI INFINIMENT POUR TOUT VOTRE LOVE ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter le chapitre 7 ! Je crois que je développe un pattern où je vous sors un chapitre tous les cinq mois, eh ben on est dans les clous. En plus, je suis tellement heureuse, parce que j'avais un gros coup de mou question écriture, mais en ce moment, je suis à fond dans une période Hannibal, et grâce à nos deux loulous psychopathes, ça sort beaucoup plus facilement.

Merci pour vos encouragements, votre amour, vos gentils coups de pied au cul, ce sont eux qui me motivent à continuer cette fic (malgré des délais faramineux). Vos reviews me font vivre, donc n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser si vous aimez me voir en vie, hin hin hin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je l'ai relu, mais maintenant je suis un peu nerveuse quand ma super bêta d'enfer Meg ne repasse pas derrière moi, donc désolée pour les éventuelles fautes !

A dans environ cinq mois ! (xD)

* * *

.oOo.

Chapitre 7

.oOo.

Will avait vingt-trois ans, bientôt vingt-quatre. Il était l'un des meilleurs (sinon _le_ meilleur) élève de sa faculté, pressenti pour intégrer le FBI dès qu'il aurait terminé ses études, impressionnant professeurs comme élèves, capable d'adopter le mode de pensée des criminels les plus impitoyables.

Incroyable, sachant tout cela, de voir comment un simple baiser le mettait dans tous ses états.

Pour être honnête, Will ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. La soirée avait été chargée de la même tension qu'il avait ressentie dans la voiture, lorsque Hannibal l'avait ramené de Quantico et qu'il s'était penché vers lui si près. Les jours qui avaient suivi l'incident, il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas tout imaginé. Là, le doute n'était plus possible.

Ce qui ne rendait en rien la chose plus compréhensible : pourquoi Hannibal Lecter, respecté professeur de psychologie dans l'une des plus grandes universités des États-Unis, s'intéressait-il à lui ? Professionnellement, c'était loin d'être impossible. Romantiquement (ou sexuellement, car Will n'était pas bien sûr de la nature de l'intérêt qu'Hannibal lui portait), c'était absolument incompréhensible.

Will lui avait renversé du café sur les genoux, bon sang.

Les lèvres d'Hannibal était étonnamment chaudes.

Lorsque Will rentra chez lui, Beverly était absente : elle était partie depuis deux jours fêter Noël avec sa famille et ne rentrerait pas avant la nouvelle année ; et pour autant qu'il appréciait sa colocataire, Will était plus que soulagé de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec ses pensées. Si elle l'avait vu revenir avec cette tête, elle n'aurait pas mis trois secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé chez Hannibal, et Will ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache.

Et pas juste elle, en réalité. Will ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit le sache. Pas juste parce que c'était à la limité de la moralité d'aller dîner chez son professeur et de se retrouver à le papouiller, mais surtout parce que Will n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il fallait en revenir aux faits basiques, lesquels étaient les suivants :

– Hannibal lui plaisait.

– Il plaisait apparemment à Hannibal.

– Hannibal était son maître de recherches pour sa thèse sur le Chesapeake Ripper et allait évaluer son travail une fois qu'il serait terminé. De son évaluation dépendrait probablement le futur de Will.

C'était bien trop important pour risquer de le mettre en péril à cause d'une _histoire d'amour_ (à supposer que ce soit ce qu'Hannibal recherchait, et Will n'en était même pas sûr). Hannibal était professeur dans une université prestigieuse : il comprendrait certainement si Will faisait passer son travail avant lui.

Conclusion : il allait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Que s'était-il passé, d'ailleurs, au juste ? Trois fois rien. Un baiser d'au revoir. Si ça se trouvait, c'était juste comme ça qu'Hannibal disait au revoir aux gens dont il était proche, dans son pays natal, quel qu'il soit.

Néanmoins, lorsque Will se coucha, il eut encore plus de mal que d'habitude à trouver le sommeil.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, la situation était encore plus confuse. Will ne comprenait toujours pas les motivations d'Hannibal ; elles ne pouvaient pas être romantiques, car Hannibal n'était certainement pas amoureux de lui ; elles ne pouvaient pas être sexuelles, car Hannibal n'aurait probablement pas mis sa propre carrière en danger pour un étudiant si c'était juste pour assouvir ses pulsions. Et ce n'était pas une question de pouvoir et de domination, car il exerçait déjà parfaitement les deux sur Will.

C'était louche, voilà ce que c'était, et c'était une raison supplémentaire de garder un pied en dehors. Mais Will, malgré tout, avait un mal fou à ne pas y penser.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, lorsque son téléphone sonna, il fut terriblement soulagé en voyant que ce n'était pas le nom d'Hannibal qui s'affichait, comme il l'avait craint et espéré à égale mesure, mais celui de Jack Crawford.

— Agent Crawford ?

— Will, content d'avoir réussi à vous joindre. Vous êtes disponible ?

— Disponible ? Pour quoi faire ?

— J'ai une scène à vous faire analyser.

— Je vous l'ai dit, je préfère me concentrer sur ma thèse pour l'instant…

— J'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit. Mais il s'agit du tueur à la palette de couleurs. Je me suis dit que vous intéresserait peut-être de suivre cette affaire jusqu'au bout, puisque vous nous avez donné des indices.

Will resta muet pendant quelques instants.

— Vous avez trouvé un nouveau cadavre ?

— On a trouvé son œuvre entière.

— J'arrive, répondit Will aussitôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était debout en plein milieu d'un champ de maïs, et Jack venait à sa rencontre, l'air plus sombre que jamais (ce qui en disait long sur la scène qu'il était sur le point de montrer à Will).

— Comment est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda Will. Vous n'êtes pas tombés dessus par hasard.

— Vous nous avez indiqué ce qu'il fallait chercher. Le Dr. Lecter nous a indiqué où le chercher, répondit Jack. Lorsque vous êtes venus ensemble, après avoir examiné le corps de Roland Umber, il nous a dit qu'il y avait de la poussière de maïs dans les craquelures de la peau. On a remonté la rivière dans laquelle on a trouvé le cadavre jusqu'à tomber sur du maïs.

Will essaya de ne pas se troubler à la mention d'Hannibal, et hocha la tête.

— Allons voir ça.

Jack se dirigea vers un silo isolé, en plein cœur du champ de maïs, et Will le suivit, tentant d'ignorer le regard de l'équipe médico-légale du FBI, qui s'interrogeait visiblement sur la présence d'un étudiant sur la scène de crime.

Toutes ces considérations ne tardèrent pas à le quitter lorsqu'il entra dans le silo et vit la scène : un tapis de corps nus disposés en cercles concentriques, couchés les uns contre les autres sur le sol, cousus ensemble. Will s'avança en silence, le cœur battant sourdement dans ses tempes, un nœud dans la gorge.

Au premier abord, les corps avaient l'air placés au petit hasard dans le cercle, mais Will, en s'approchant, commença à remarquer un motif : les corps à la peau la plus claire étaient arrangés sur l'extérieur, puis la teinte de l'épiderme fonçait graduellement jusqu'à arriver au centre, où un unique corps blanc était prostré au milieu de cadavres à la peau sombre.

Will fronça les sourcils, puis leva les yeux vers le plafond pointu, qui s'ouvrait sur le ciel.

Sans donner d'explication, il sortit de la pièce. Jack le suivit, l'air étonné, mais ne lui posa aucune question, même lorsqu'il le vit trouver l'échelle sur le côté du bâtiment et l'escalader jusqu'à l'extrémité du toit.

D'en haut, c'était encore plus net : l'œil le regardait, tourné vers lui, avec en son centre une tâche blanche, une note dissonante qui détonnait sur l'harmonie du reste.

Will redescendit et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant l'esprit du tueur se mêler au sien.

C'était de l'Art : l'œil tourné vers les cieux, observant Dieu, le défiant de prouver son existence.

Et cette tâche blanche, en plein milieu. Elle était dans une autre tonalité que le reste de l'œuvre, elle portait une griffe différente. Will enjamba bras et jambes pour s'en rapprocher, et s'accroupit à ses côtés. La peau du cadavre était d'une pâleur presque livide, constellée de tâches de rousseur. Il était en position fœtale, ce qui ne parvenait pourtant pas à masquer le fait qu'il lui manquait la jambe à partir de la cuisse.

Will le fixa un instant, étourdi par toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pendant quelques secondes, son esprit fut projeté vers Hannibal, leur dîner ensemble, leur baiser. Peut-être que c'était la précision du tableau, des cadavres transformés en œuvre d'art, qui lui rappelait son professeur, ses costumes tirés à quatre épingles, l'esthétisme de ses plats, poussée au millimètre près. Lorsqu'il regardait la pièce centrale de la fresque, il la sentait teintée d'une condescendance vaguement affectueuse, comme celle que Will parvenait parfois à ressentir dirigée vers lui lorsqu'il parlait à Hannibal.

Il secoua la tête. Hannibal n'avait rien à faire dans cette scène de crime. Il fallait qu'il se concentre – c'était précisément pour ne plus penser à lui qu'il avait accepté l'invitation de Jack.

Il ferma les yeux, et laissa son pendule mental osciller.

 _Je construis une œuvre d'art. Personne ne la découvrira avant qu'elle soit terminée, et lorsqu'elle le sera, je ne serai plus là pour écouter les critiques._

 _Car il y aura des critiques. Personne ne comprendra mon but, personne n'en verra la beauté. La mort frappe indistinctement, jeunes, vieux, noirs, blancs. La différence au service de l'esthétique. L'œil aura le ciel comme seul public._

 _Mais l'œuvre n'est pas finie. Il me manque la pièce centrale, la coda, le point final. Je dois trouver la bonne nuance de peau._

 _L'homme a raison._

 _Il faut que ce soit moi._

Will ouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

― Agent Crawford ? appela-t-il.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le silo, et Jack Crawford apparut dans son champ de vision, l'air intrigué.

― Des théories, Will ? demanda-t-il.

― Il y a deux tueurs, marmonna Will. Le tueur de la fresque, le muraliste, qui a construit l'œil. Et le tueur de cet homme, ajouta-t-il en désignant le corps blanc au centre.

― Deux tueurs ? répéta Jack, surpris.

― Ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble. Le muraliste a tout fait tout seul. Ils se sont rencontrés à la fin, pour poser la touche finale.

Will baissa les yeux vers l'homme blanc, et Jack suivit son regard.

― Qu'a-t-il de particulier, cet homme ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi lui ?

― Parce que c'est le muraliste, répondit Will simplement.

Autour de lui, le silence tomba parmi les agents du FBI qui prenaient des photos et examinaient les cadavres, puis quelques chuchotements se firent entendre, pendant que Jack continuait à regarder Will d'un air éberlué. Will n'y fit pas attention. Il était habitué à ce qu'on chuchote sur lui.

― Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que cet homme est notre tueur ? finit par dire Jack d'une voix profonde.

― J'en suis persuadé.

― Qui l'a cousu dans sa propre œuvre ? Un ami ? Un admirateur ?

Will fourra les mains au fond de ses poches pour les empêcher de trembler.

― Ami, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils se connaissaient. Admirateur, c'est probable. Le Chesapeake Ripper apprécie ce genre d'œuvre d'art.

À nouveau, un grand silence se fit.

― Le Chesapeake Ripper ? répéta Jack, incrédule. C'est notre deuxième tueur ?

― C'est ce que je pense. Ma théorie est qu'il a eu vent de l'enquête, soit par le biais de Tattlecrime, soit par un autre moyen, et que ça l'a rendu curieux. Il a fait ses propres recherches, il est tombé sur le muraliste et son œil, et il a voulu l'aider à terminer.

― Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

― Parce que c'est un esthète. Non seulement il avait la possibilité d'aider un artiste à terminer son œuvre, mais en plus, il y avait un meurtre à commettre. Pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

― Alors il a tué le muraliste pour finir son tableau ?

― Et avec son accord, par-dessus le marché.

Cette fois, Jack Crawford le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

― Avec son accord, répéta-t-il d'une voix sans inflexion.

― Il l'a... convaincu que c'était la touche finale qui manquait à sa pièce. Mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de prendre un morceau, dit Will en désignant la cuisse manquante.

Lorsqu'il se pencha vers le corps pour l'observer, il découvrit la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

― Il a des sutures au niveau du sternum. Je parie qu'il lui manque des organes, là-dedans. Probablement le cœur.

― Pourquoi le cœur ?

― Parce que le Ripper avait trop de respect pour son âme d'artiste pour lui prendre autre chose. Ce n'est pas un meurtre d'humiliation, c'est un meurtre d'admiration. Il a probablement dû prendre l'organe qui avait selon lui le plus de valeur.

― N'importe quel tueur aurait pu faire ça. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est le Chesapeake Ripper ? Son dernier crime a eu lieu il y a un an. Il n'est pas censé se remettre à tuer avant deux ans.

― Officiellement, oui. Mais il ne faut jamais jurer de rien, répondit Will en reprenant à son compte les mots qu'Hannibal avait prononcés dans la voiture et qui avaient résonné en lui. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu qu'il arrête de tuer pendant ces trois ans de battement. C'est juste une théorie, mais je pense qu'il continue ; simplement, il ne les exhibe pas comme ses tableaux habituels. C'est juste mon instinct, cela dit, je n'ai rien pour le prouver. En ce qui concerne ce meurtre, la jambe aura probablement été découpée proprement, les organes internes enlevés avec une précision chirurgicale, comme toujours chez le Ripper. Je sais qu'il n'est pas le seul à procéder comme ça, ajouta Will en voyant le regard incrédule de Jack. Mais je peux le sentir, presque comme s'il était encore dans la pièce. C'est lui.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Jack poussa un soupir.

― Bon. On va ramener tout ça au labo et essayer d'identifier les cadavres. Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien le tueur à la fresque qui est cousu dans sa propre œuvre ?

― Sûr et certain, dit Will. Identifiez-le. Vous trouverez certainement des indices chez lui.

― Bon. Je vous tiendrai au courant de nos résultats, dit Jack.

― Merci.

Sur le trajet du retour, Will ne parvenait à penser qu'à une chose : le Chesapeake Ripper avait frappé à nouveau.

.oOo.

Se remettre à l'écriture de sa thèse aurait été difficile rien qu'à cause du dîner avec Hannibal. Mais maintenant qu'il était certain que le Ripper était de retour, c'était encore plus dur de se concentrer. Chaque phrase qu'il écrivait le ramenait à la scène de crime de la veille, l'homme blanc cousu dans la fresque, à la cuisse coupée.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait passer sa soutenance en avril dernier délai, et bien que quatre mois pouvaient sembler plus que suffisants, Will n'était pas certain d'avoir assez de temps pour faire le tour du Chesapeake Ripper, surtout si celui-ci se remettait à tuer. Sans compter que psychologie criminologique n'était pas son seul cours à l'université, et Hannibal Lecter n'était pas le seul professeur qui attendait beaucoup de lui (même s'il était indubitablement le plus sexy d'entre eux).

Will, assis devant son ordinateur portable, le curseur du traitement de texte clignotant avec régularité sur la page blanche, envisagea de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler Hannibal. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent ce qu'il y avait entre eux, si c'était pour lui dire qu'il pensait que le Ripper était de retour, ou si c'était juste pour entendre le son de sa voix – finalement, il laissa tomber l'idée.

Il tapa quelques mots à l'ordinateur : _Le Chesapeake Ripper : psychologie d'un tueur en série atypique,_ et venait à peine de placer le point à la ligne de son titre lorsque son téléphone sonna.

 _Hannibal Lecter,_ indiquait l'écran du téléphone. Will déglutit.

Mais ne pas répondre aurait été trop grossier, et il ne voulait pas mettre Hannibal en colère (surtout qu'il était son maître de recherche et avait plus ou moins droit de vie ou de mort sur sa future carrière).

― Allô ?

― Will, dit la voix grave d'Hannibal. Je me demandais si vous alliez décrocher.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lecter lui donnait l'impression de lire dans ses pensées, mais c'était toujours aussi déroutant – à tel point qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

― Je ne vous dérange pas ? continua Hannibal.

― Non...

― Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. Jack m'a dit que le Chesapeake Ripper était peut-être de retour. J'ai pensé que vous seriez peut-être un peu chamboulé.

Will frotta ses cernes avec le pouce et l'index de sa main libre. Avec son don, il était très rare qu'il passe des nuits complètes de sommeil, mais cette nuit avait été plus agitée que les autres : le Ripper, sous les traits d'un wendigo noir, des bois de cerfs collés sur le front, n'avait pas arrêté de s'insinuer dans ses rêves, le poussant à se réveiller toutes les heures ou presque. Il s'était levé complètement épuisé, et avec une érection très malvenue en plus de ça.

La voix de Hannibal était un baume pour ses oreilles. Il avait envie de se blottir dedans et de ne plus jamais en sortir, de se coucher sur les consonnes et dormir dans les voyelles. Pas étonnant qu'il soit psy, songea-t-il fugitivement. Cette voix pouvait pousser n'importe qui à dire n'importe quoi – à _faire_ n'importe quoi.

― Ça va, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Je vais bien. Ça va.

― Jack m'a raconté que vous étiez allé sur une scène de crime, hier.

Will réprima un soupir. Il aurait préféré qu'Hannibal ne sache pas qu'il avait consulté pour Crawford, de peur qu'il ne trouve son attitude déloyale. Mais Will ne parvint pas à entendre la plus petite nuance de reproche dans sa voix. Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait, finalement. Ou qu'il cachait très bien ses sentiments.

― D'après ce qu'il a dit, continua Hannibal, vous avez fait montre de vos talents de déduction à nouveau.

― J'attends qu'il me confirme que mes théories sont juste avant de parler de talents de déduction, répondit Will d'un ton ferme.

― J'ai foi en vous, Will, dit Hannibal d'une voix paisible. Je m'inquiétais pour vous, tout simplement. Si vous avez raison et qu'il s'agit bien du Chesapeake Ripper, vous devez être nerveux.

― Pas tellement, dit Will avec honnêteté. Bien sûr, j'ai rêvé de lui toute la nuit, mais je n'ai pas vraiment peur. Déjà, ma thèse n'est pas encore parue, donc le Ripper ne me connaît pas. Et ensuite, même s'il avait vent de mon existence, je continue à croire qu'il préférera attendre de voir si je corresponds à ses attentes.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, et Will se demanda si Hannibal s'inquiétait à ce point pour lui.

― Et si vous ne correspondez pas ? finit par dire Hannibal.

― Là, les problèmes commenceront, répondit Will avec un petit rire nerveux. Mais on n'y est pas encore. Je suis plus curieux de savoir comment le Ripper a eu connaissance de l'affaire, personnellement. Freddie Lounds a posté sur les cadavres rejetés, mais pas sur Roland Umber, puisque le FBI a gardé l'enquête secrète. Je ne sais pas comment, mais le Ripper a probablement directement accès à des informations privées. Jack Crawford devrait fouiller par-là.

Un autre silence, puis, lorsque Hannibal reprit la parole, Will entendit un sourire dans sa voix.

― Vous êtes fin prêt pour le FBI, maintenant.

Son intonation affectueuse fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Will. Il y avait toujours le problème du baiser en suspens, mais le sujet était trop délicat pour être abordé au téléphone (voire abordé tout court).

― Je dois vous laisser, dit-il, les joues rouges rien que d'y repenser. Je dois me remettre à ma thèse.

― N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez un problème, Will.

L'intensité avec laquelle il prononça la phrase contredisait totalement la légèreté de ses mots. Will frotta sa main moite sur son pantalon.

― Merci, marmonna-t-il. Au revoir.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'appelaient au téléphone non pas pour convenir d'un rendez-vous ou de parler travail, mais juste pour _discuter_ _._

Heureusement que Beverly n'était pas à l'appartement.

.oOo.

Beverly rentra après le Nouvel An, que Will alterna entre étudier et réorganiser ses notes sur le Ripper et travailler au café le reste du temps. Hannibal ne l'avait plus rappelé, mais il lui avait envoyé un SMS pour lui souhaiter la bonne année, et Will avait répondu le plus brièvement possible. Depuis, il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son professeur, et il se demandait si c'était normal ou s'il l'avait offensé par son évidente distance.

Pour compenser son malaise et oublier ses interrogations existentielles, il se jeta à corps perdu dans la rédaction de sa thèse, ce que Beverly ne manqua pas de remarquer.

― T'as l'air encore plus épuisé que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, pendant les vacances ?

Will leva les yeux vers elle pour la jauger – mais Beverly avait toujours été une des rares personnes à qui il faisait confiance.

― J'ai enquêté sur un meurtre du Ripper, répondit-il.

Beverly s'immobilisa et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

― Un ancien meurtre... ?

― Non. Un meurtre frais comme une rose. Commis la semaine dernière.

L'expression de Beverly ne changea pratiquement pas, mais Will vit tout de même son inquiétude augmenter d'un cran. Elle s'assit en face de lui sur la table de leur salon, recouverte d'un bout à l'autre de papiers éparpillés, et croisa les bras sur la photo d'un homme empalé par une cinquantaine d'outils différents ( _The Wound Man,_ l'homme aux blessures, un des chefs d'œuvre du Ripper, de l'avis de Will), avant de les enlever prestement lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

― Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que le Ripper est réapparu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui suggérait que si Will tentait de lui cacher des choses, ça se terminerait mal pour lui.

Will soupira.

― Je pense. Jack doit me contacter pour me confirmer certaines de mes théories. Mais je suis sûr que c'était lui, Bev. Pratiquement sûr.

Un étrange frisson lui parcourut le ventre lorsqu'il se rappela que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un meurtre du Ripper en vrai. Et lors d'une enquête sur laquelle il avait consulté, comme si le Ripper l'avait su et déposé là exprès pour lui.

Non, c'était stupide. Le Ripper ne connaissait même pas son existence.

(Pas encore.)

— Je croyais qu'il réapparaissait tous les trois ans, dit Beverly d'un air anxieux. Ça fait un an depuis son dernier meurtre.

— Le Ripper est imprévisible. Il peut très bien décider de changer de stratégie.

— Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

— Pour des tas de raisons, dit Will en haussant les épaules. Parce qu'il s'ennuie. Parce qu'il veut jouer au chat et à la souris avec le FBI. Parce qu'il veut attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

Beverly lui jeta un regard perçant.

— Toi ?

— Le Ripper ne me connaît pas.

— Qu'est-ce tu en sais ? Ton exposé sur lui a fait beaucoup de bruit.

— Dans les couloirs de la fac, oui. Mais pas ailleurs.

— Tu devrais prendre soin de toi, Will, dit Beverly d'un ton soucieux. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, ton mémoire ?

— C'est un peu trop tard pour me dire ça, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai déjà commencé à étudier ses meurtres. Je suis en train d'organiser mon plan. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de décevoir Hannibal.

Les mots avaient à peine quitté ses lèvres qu'il aurait tout, _tout_ donné pour pouvoir les rattraper, mais c'était déjà trop tard – un sourire incrédule naquit sur les lèvres de Beverly. (Au moins, il avait réussi à la détourner du sujet du Ripper.)

— _Hannibal ?_ Vous vous appelez par vos prénoms, maintenant ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que j'étais absente ?

— Non, marmonna Will, horriblement embarrassé.

C'était vrai : le baiser ne comptait pas, puisqu'il n'avait aucun sens. Du moins, c'était ce dont Will essayait activement de se convaincre depuis Noël, et il y réussissait jusque là assez médiocrement.

Beverly, malheureusement, était elle aussi très perceptive lorsqu'il s'agissait d'analyser les expressions des autres, et elle se pencha vers lui, les sourcils à nouveau froncés.

— Blague à part, il y a un truc entre vous ? Tu n'oses même pas me regarder dans les yeux pour me dire non.

— Je ne regarde jamais personne dans les yeux.

— C'est vrai. Tu regardes au niveau de leur nez ou de leur cou. Sauf Lecter. Lui, tu regardes ses lèvres. Will, je sais que je t'ai charrié sur votre relation, mais c'était pour plaisanter. Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée de sortir avec ton professeur. Ton _maître de recherches_. Il fera partie du jury lors de ta thèse.

— Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, grommela Will.

Beverly se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, absolument pas convaincue, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le téléphone portable de Will, posé sur la table, se mit à sonner.

 _Faites que ce ne soit pas Hannibal,_ songea Will. _Pas maintenant._

Mais l'écran indiquait un autre nom.

— Agent Crawford ?

— Will. Je voulais vous tenir au courant de l'enquête sur le muraliste. On a identifié l'homme blanc au centre de l'œil, James Gray, 47 ans. Une enquête approfondie chez lui nous a permis d'établir sans l'ombre d'un doute son implication dans l'enlèvement et le meurtre de dix-neuf des personnes identifiées comme victimes, ce qui laisse supposer qu'il est également responsable de la disparition des vingt-sept autres. Vous aviez vu juste.

— Et pour le Ripper ?

— Impossible d'en être certain au vu du peu de détails. Évidemment, il n'a laissé aucun indice sur la scène, mais il a effectivement pris le cœur, en plus de la jambe. En revanche, il l'a sectionné _post-mortem_ , ce qui est contraire à ses habitudes.

— Normal, dit Will en se frottant le visage d'une main. Ses meurtres habituels sont une humiliation de ses victimes. Il ne voulait pas humilier James Gray, il voulait le célébrer. C'est pour ça qu'il a tué hors de sa période habituelle… Il réserve ses séries de trois à ceux qu'il considère comme des porcs.

— Vous êtes persuadé que c'est bien lui, alors ?

— Oui. Mais ça va être difficile de le prouver. Essayez de découvrir comment il a pu obtenir des informations sur Roland Umber. La presse n'en a pas parlé.

— Si, un journal local, là où son corps a été retrouvé dans la rivière. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a certainement dû remonter le fil jusqu'à James Gray et se manifester à lui.

 _Ou alors,_ songea Will, _il a entendu parler de l'enquête d'une autre façon. Via le FBI._ Il décida de passer sous silence cette pensée, et se demanda juste après s'il le faisait pour protéger l'amour-propre de Jack ou bien le Ripper lui-même.

Comme si le Ripper avait _besoin_ de sa protection. Plus exactement, comme si _Will_ avait envie de le protéger. Ridicule. Le Ripper devait être stoppé à tout prix.

— Bref, continua à Jack, je voulais être sûr que vous n'aviez pas changé d'avis pour le poste de consultant. Vous avez tout de suite compris que James Gray était le tueur à la fresque. Votre intuition pourrait nous être plus qu'utile.

— Merci, Agent Crawford, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis. J'accepterai avec plaisir votre offre une fois ma thèse terminée.

— Très bien, répondit Jack d'une voix nettement désenchantée. Tenez-moi au courant.

— Bien sûr.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Beverly le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

— Jack Crawford des Sciences Comportementales du FBI t'a proposé du boulot ? Et tu as refusé ?

— Pour l'instant, tempéra Will. Je veux finir ma thèse d'abord.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas faire les deux en même temps ?

Will n'osa pas répondre que c'était parce qu'il avait choisi d'accorder la priorité à Hannibal Lecter, mais Beverly ne fut pas dupe ; elle se leva de sa chaise et lui jeta un petit regard sournois.

— Rien entre vous, hein ? Mon œil.

Will la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. C'était plus difficile d'être convaincant quand il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

.oOo.


End file.
